Binding Love previously 'The Crush'
by SilverMuse
Summary: Previously 'The Crush'...Harry has taken the time to realise that his feelings for Hermione are not just friendly feelings. A White Room and a New Years party at the Marauder Mansion...can it lead to some unexpected events?
1. Confessions and Nail Polish

****

Disclaimer: I do not; I repeat; do NOT own Harry Potter. I own the plot, the band and any characters that have not appeared in the books. 

****

Author Note: My first fan fic posted! Yay! Be gentle! It takes place in their sixth year summer when they are about to go back for the seventh year. 

__

Dear Hermione,

I'm in Africa! Saw an Elephant yesterday. It was massive; Indian so I believe. Sirius and I named it Bungo because it kept getting food stuck in its trunk!

How is it at Ron's? For his sake, I hope him and Lavender are enjoying themselves. I'll have the water hose on them when I get back. 

I've missed you all. It's so great being out here, in the sun and the stars at night. I'll have to bring you and Ron out here someday. It's so gorgeous.

I've got another week until my trip ends. Sirius and I will be apparating straight from Tokyo's apparating area. We're ending the trip with Japan. I'll bring you something back. You do like sushi right? Hey…I'm laughing! Being with Sirius so long has affected me.

Laughing hysterically as you finish reading this,

Love from,

Harry

Hermione closed the letter, laughing a little and sighing. 

Lavender was drinking coffee on the other end of the table. The two girls were the only ones up this early. Ginny, Mr Weasley and Mrs Weasley, Percy and the twins were in Romania visiting Bill. She noticed Hermione's dreamy expression. 

"How's Harry?" Lavender asked smiling into her cup. Hermione placed the folded letter back into the envelope. 

"He's fine," Hermione replied pouring some coffee into an empty mug. 

"Where is he now?"

"Africa." 

"How long until he gets back?"

"Another week," Hermione sighed. Lavender chuckled at the sigh. 

"You missing him?" 

Hermione nodded sadly as she spooned sugar into her cup and added milk to the dark substance. 

"When are you going to tell him you like him?" Lavender asked smiling happily. "I mean, all you do is go on about how 'great' Mr Potter is and how you'd love to be Blaise or Parvati or Cho."

Hermione just looked at her friend with an eyebrow cocked as she took a sip of her drink. "Your point being?"

Lavender nearly slammed her cup onto the table. "My point is that you are undeniably in puppy dog love mode around the green eyed god. Plus, Cho isn't going to be around this year. Wood's signed her up for the Chudley Cannons so…you'll have Mr Potter all to yourself."

"His eyes are emerald; not just green," Hermione corrected before sipping her coffee again. Hermione looked somewhat hopeful but she knew that even if she declined, Ron and Lavender would do all in their power to bring them together. Great Gods had they tried. For the past year, even when Harry was dating Cho, they'd left them alone at the Three Broomsticks; pushed them into empty classrooms and locked them in there and tripped them over onto one another. Hermione knew that Ron would never give up and Lavender would never run out of ideas. 

"He'll have his eye on Blaise again this year." Hermione replied with a small sigh. What she would give to be Blaise. 

Lavender scoffed. "You gotta be kidding me! Blaise might like him but he's intent on just being friends with her."

Hermione held back a smile. She knew it would just give Lavender an edge. "There are 20 girls in our year alone… that makes 40 because he goes after the sevenths and sixes. He'll find someone else…"

Lavender exhaled loudly. "If you keep thinking like that you're never going to get him. Think of it this way. He's prepping himself for you so he can give you the best experience of a lifetime. Isn't that a nicer way of thinking about it?"

"If I thought that it was completely untrue that he just thought of me as a friend then it would be quite a pleasant…if not rather sickening…thought."

Lavender smiled wistfully. "That's the spirit."

Hermione decided that now was the time to change the subject a little. The talk of Harry was beginning to make her miss him more.

"How long have you and Ron been going out now?" Hermione asked, turning to Lavender and taking a sip of a freshly brewed beverage. 

Lavender looked casually at her watch. "Two months, three weeks and three glorious hours."

"Wow…even on the hours now. You must really like him."

"I do. I do." She sighed a little. "Kind of like how you like Harry." 

Lavender ducked to find a hand flying at her. 

"Oh yeah, I forgot. It's not like, it's love!"

Hermione just laughed. "You are impossible you know."

"I know."

The two girls continued their conversation. They passed all sorts of subjects like what they would be taking next year; if Professor Snape's hair were really that greasy; what would happen if the muggle world found out about magic. The topics really didn't stop spewing. 

Suddenly, Pig came flying in the window and nearly collapsed onto the dinning table. He looked completely exhausted. Lavender stroked his belly softly as Hermione took the Daily Prophet and the mail from his talons. 

"You beautiful aren't you?" Lavender asked Pig. Pig stood up and fluttered then began to nip at her fingers affectionately giving off small hoots every now and then. 

Hermione sorted through the mail. She put all the Weasley's mail on one side and handed Lavender a large letter. Lavender opened it and held it over the table. A letter and a magazine fell out. 

She picked up the letter first and read it through. Hermione was tickling Pig and giving him some Owl Treats. 

"I've got a new subscription to The Witches Weekly," Lavender stated. She picked up the magazine and smiled wickedly. She handed it to Hermione. 

"You might want this," Hermione took it and stared shocked at the front cover. 

It read, "Life-size photo gallery of the top ten most Sexist Males!" 

She flicked through the pages until she came to the article. As if on auto-pilot, Hermione scanned the index of pictures until she found…at number two…Harry Potter. 

Lavender laughed. "Found what you're looking for?"

Hermione laughed with her friend and grinned. "You know you wanna look too."

"I do actually."

Hermione opened Harry's Page and the picture unfolded itself. It strung itself from the ceiling. It was Harry leaning against the side of the portrait in a side-shot pose. It was full length of his body. He was wearing deep blue jeans and a white T-shirt. The T-shirt didn't leave much to the imagination. His pecks and abdomen were clearly toned and muscular. Lavender could now see why Hermione and almost every other girl swooned over him. She had at one time and had gone out with him, but the mutual decision was that it wasn't meant to be. Harry really couldn't look more innocent in the picture. He had the 'innocent' expression on his face, which made him look sexy…very sexy indeed. His scar was visible but not much. His eyes were looking directly into the camera so he was watching you wherever you turned. 

Lavender and Hermione gaped in awe. 

"Wow…" Hermione stated smiling mischievously. 

"I didn't know he could look THAT good," Lavender giggled. 

The caption at the bottom was about him and his life in the wizarding world. Lavender read it aloud. 

"Harry James Potter; also known as The-Boy-Who-Lived; is loved throughout the Wizarding World. He is the only person ever to survive the Avada Kedavra curse from You-Know-Who. He is also the singer and Guitar player of the band Etched in Stone, playing at Hogsmeade in upcoming weeks. This sixteen-year-old attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He plays Seeker for their Gryffindor House. His favourite colour is blue and he enjoys Quidditch, Music and Wizard chess. 

In an interview with The Witches Weekly a few months ago, he stated that his best friends are Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. He quoted 'If they weren't there…I don't know what I'd do.' The matter of his love interest is quoted as 'a closely guarded secret between him and his heart.'"

"Wasn't he going out with Cho before the summer?" Lavender asked still eyeing the picture. 

Hermione looked absolutely enthralled by the very handsome picture of her love –interest. "Yeah. So?"

Lavender tapped Hermione softly on the head. "It says here that his 'love interest' is a closely guarded secret."

"So?"

Lavender sighed loudly. "Are you being dense this morning just to be awkward?" 

"Hey! Being dense takes effort for me. It doesn't just come naturally you know." Hermione laughed.

"Clever," Lavender replied. "Don't you think he would've mentioned Cho if she was his interest?"

Hermione felt a flicker of hope for a moment, but only for a moment. "Don't let it get to your head, Lav. It was probably just making him sound more cute or single."

"You have no hope do you?" Lavender smiled jokingly. 

"Nope…none at all." Hermione was already getting the enchanted picture to roll itself up. 

"Do you want it?" Lavender asked slyly. 

"Want what?" 

"That picture."

"I don't see why not. I'll never get the real thing in my bedroom."

"Don't be daft! By Christmas, you too will be all over each other." 

Hermione scoffed. "Now who's being daft?"

Lavender raised her hands in a mock surrender. "Fine, if you don't believe me I won't force you too. Just remember, at the Yule Ball, when he kisses you, remember that I told you so." 

Hermione smiled at the thought of it. That would be perfect. At the Yule Ball together. 

~*~

The week went by quickly. Ron and Lavender were all over each other as usual. Their days were mostly filled with Hermione and Lavender showing Ron around all the Muggle places. They went shopping in London centre and visited the cinemas. Ron loved the Museums. At the end, he wanted one of the old Cavalier swords. 

They occasionally went swimming and the funniest thing was watching Ron get beaten up by a Garden Gnome. 

The girls sat on Hermione's bed painting each other's nails. The picture of Harry hung on the wall. Hermione had to use Ginny's bedroom. Ginny didn't mind. She'd asked for Hermione to use her bedroom, as she was sure Ron would search her things if Hermione weren't there. 

"I don't know why you girls do that," Ron asked from the doorway. 

Hermione scoffed. "Why? You do!" The girls giggled a little. 

"Don't be dense!" Ron hugged Lavender from behind and sat down on the bed with them.

"Hey, love," Lavender kissed his cheek as he kissed her forehead. 

He looked at Hermione. "Harry's back tomorrow."

"I know," Hermione sighed and concentrated on painting Lavender's nails. 

He winked at Lavender. "So why don't you give him a big hug when he comes in tomorrow?"

"Because if I do, you'll get jealous," Hermione smiled. Lavender chuckled a little. 

Ron put his hand to his head dramatically. "If you must take him from me do it quickly." The girls giggled at his silliness. 

"Our last year, girls," Ron recalled drifting into memories. "No more studying after our N.E.W.T.S. You excited?"

"Of course I am," Hermione smiled painting some more red onto Lavender's nails. "I am determined to enjoy my last year."

Ron looked drawn back as he clutched at his chest. "Hermione! Blasphemer!" Lavender and Ron burst into hysterics. Hermione just gave him a 'whatever' look. 

"No really. I want to enjoy my last year and not get stressed out like I have done every single year! If it's not about my exams it's about schoolwork. If it's not about schoolwork it's about you and Harry! I just need a year to chill out and my last year is the perfect opportunity!"

"Good for you. I, however, am going to take up the position of Chaser for Gryffindor."

"Great! So I take it, Harry finally offered you the job?"

"Like he has a choice. I'm his best friend."

"So he hasn't then?"

Lavender took the bottle from Hermione and started to paint swirls onto Hermione's fingernails, "Of course he hasn't. He hasn't had time to ask him."

"He will. Kelly's gone and left Harry in charge so of course he is going to ask me." He chuckled and readjusted the pillows beneath him. "You girls are really into that finger painting stuff aren't you?"

"Leave if you don't like it," Lavender stated smiling. 

"Doesn't it bore you?"

"Not really. Looking nice is something to be proud of not a chore," Hermione exclaimed grinning widely. 

"Really? Then why does it take you at least two hours to get ready if we're going out to Hogsmeade?"

"Because we want to look gorgeous not just nice and to look gorgeous takes time." Lavender sighed and moved to Hermione's other foot.

"Alright, whatever. Anybody hear? Harry's taking up a new sport this year."

"Really? What?"

"Bird watching." A grin the size of the Nile spread widely across Ron's face. Hermione smirked and tried to swat him with her backhand. "Not just any bird though."

"The Hermione bird. It's a very rare find in Hogwarts. One of a kind some say." Lavender giggled at her statement. 

"You're both against me!" Hermione flung her arms up in the air. 

"Flap your wings then, birdie!" Ron teased and narrowly missed being hit over the head by Hermione's pillow. 

"Don't start with me this evening, Weasley," she smirked. 

"Why?" he asked smiling from ear to ear. 

"Women's stuff. Nothing you men would understand." Lavender replied.

"Oh right."

"Ruddy well 'Oh right'. You try bleeding continuously for a week."

"Don't want to."

"Don't blame you."

The girls laughed. Ron kissed Lavender quickly before retreating to the safety of his bedroom. 

"Men," Lavender sighed. 

"They're not all bad," Hermione replied. 

Lavender looked up at her friend and smirked. "Name one male whom you haven't thrown a 'men!' tantrum at in Hogwarts."

Hermione thought silently but counted them out on her fingers. Out of the twelve she'd dated, not one of them had resulted in her saying something completely nice about them. With everyone she'd compared them to Harry. 

"Thought so," Lavender smiled obviously commenting on Hermione's prolonged thinking silence. "You just come into the girls dorm after each date and shout 'men!' Honestly Herm, you either have to get Harry or get over him."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked looking at her friend. 

"You've said it yourself about every one of the twelve males you dated."

"Give me an example."

"Okay," Lavender sat up straight and put the bottle of red liquid on the bedside table. She counted them off on her fingers. "With Dean, you said that he was too short for you and Harry was much taller."

"That's one."

"With Seamus, you said that his hair was too long and not short like Harry's which was just the right size and actually looked sexy. With Justin, I'll forgive you because he was a git but you still said that he wasn't as nice and caring as Harry was. With Terry, you said he was too dense and Harry was way smarter and you could at least have an intellectual conversation with Harry. With Neville, you said he was just not your type…you wanted someone more like Harry. With Jack…"

Hermione waved her hands up in submission. "Okay, okay, I get it."

"Good!" Lavender smiled one of her 'I told you so' looks. "Just remember what I said about the Yule Ball. If it comes true I'm taking up a career as a Divination Professor." 

"It'll suit you," Hermione stifled a giggle. 

Lavender smiled sarcastically and narrowed her eyes playfully. "I'm taking the advanced level this year. What are you doing?"

"Advanced Arithmacy."

"Ooh goody!" Lavender exclaimed sarcastically and raised her hands to her temples. She closed her eyes and rubbed the sides of her head with her index fingers. "I predict that you will…graduate with flying colours in Arithmacy."

Hermione smacked her friend jokingly on the arm. "I hope so. If I fail now I'm blaming it on you, Professor Trelawney." 

"It's okay, McGonagall."

"That was uncalled for."

"Alright. I wonder if Harry will still fancy you if you look like Professor McGonagall?"

Hermione shook her head in disgust. "Thanks for the mental image Lav!"

Lavender chuckled. "No problem!"

She let out a huge yawn and stretched her arms up above her head. "Alright, I'm shattered. I'm off to bed."

Lavender stood and walked to the door. "Pleasant dreams of Harry, Herm!" She called as she left. 

She continued down the corridor and shut Fred and George's door on the way. The mischief those two came up with was bound to have a funny smell or something so it was better off left in there. 


	2. Home To The Burrow

****

Disclaimer: I do not; I repeat; do NOT own Harry Potter. I own the plot, the band and any characters that have not appeared in the books. 

****

Author Note: My first fan fic posted! Yay! Be gentle! It takes place in their sixth year summer when they are about to go back for the seventh year.

~*~

"Got everything Harry?" Sirius called from the waiting lounge. He had already carried most of the bags onto the apparating section they had been designated. Harry checked his list one more time. 

"I think it's everything," he laughed. "I could always come back if I've forgotten anything."

"Like hell you could," Sirius laughed with him. He picked up Harry's suitcase. Harry got his hold-all and they walked swiftly to their point. 

The stewardess stood next to their point and waved to them. 

"Enjoy your trip!" she called. 

Harry was just about to say she was cute when Sirius called out, "The Burrow, England!"

Seconds later, Harry and Sirius were standing in the Weasley's front garden looking up at the Burrow. It was absolutely breathtaking for someone who'd just travelled around the world to see. Home was always going to be here. 

It was dark…very dark. Sirius glanced at his multitude of watches on his wrist. Harry swore that he had one for every time frame in the world. 

"It's 3:30 am. Everybody will be in bed," Sirius stated looking up to see if anyone's light was on. Not one speck of light anywhere. 

"What do we do know?" Harry asked. He didn't want to wake anyone up. He glanced up at the moon. A half-moon…Hermione was on her monthly week. Harry somehow managed to fit her in close combination with the moon's cycle. It was the only he could keep himself and Ron informed of her mood swings and irritable nature. 

A smirk appeared on Sirius' face. "Well, we can go to the Leaky Cauldron and have a drink then come back and cook breakfast for this lot. Sound like fun?"

"Yeah, sounds great! What about our stuff?"

"Let's leave them in the garage."

After all their belongings were safely stored in the garage, Harry and Sirius apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. 

They settled with a drink after a long conversation with Tom on Harry being a very big boy now since he'd first come in with Hagrid six years ago. 

"Six years ago?" Harry asked. "It can't be…I remember it like it was yesterday."

"Just like you to rub it in isn't it?" Sirius smiled playfully. "I didn't see you for three years of it and now you tell me it hasn't been that long."

Harry chuckled light heartily. "Sorry Sirius. I feel…so…old."

"You look it too," Sirius remarked taking a swig of his whiskey. Harry was still only seventeen and because of that he was only allowed butterbeer. It was a great drink though. "So what does this year entail for the famous Harry Potter and his infamous best pals?"

"For me, relaxation in the arms of some gorgeous female," he leaned back in his chair smiling at the thought. Sirius just made a slight hiccup giggle into his mug. 

"For Ron and Lavender, they're big kids now. They play their own games…with or without each other. Hermione will be living in the library. She really should go out and get a boyfriend."

Sirius made a little hiccuping laugh into his mug. "What make you say that?"

"It's just…she's been going out with all the wrong types of guys. I just reckon she needs a break from the wrong sort and moves onto the light side."

"Are you going to show her the light side, Luke?" Sirius smiled playfully. 

"I'll introduce her to some guys I know. She's gorgeous so she won't have a problem."

"You think she's gorgeous?"

"Definitely, especially her eyes." Harry realised who he was saying this all too. 

Sirius just nodded knowingly and understandingly. "I know exactly what you mean."

"You do?" Harry questioned. He didn't want his godfather thinking his best friend was hot. 

"Definitely, especially her eyes." Sirius laughed as he imitated Harry's fluttery-eyed expression. 

"Is it that obvious?" Harry chuckled, leaning forward and taking a drink. 

He shook his head. "No it's not. As long as you don't tell other people that her eyes are 'gorgeous' no one will say anything. How long?"

"How long what?

"Have you liked Hermione?"

"From fifth year," Harry ran a hand though his hair. 

"Any specific reason?"

"She's Hermione; no one else. Just herself." 

"Good reason. Tell her that."

Harry scoffed. "I'm her best friend remember. Harry Potter, the best, and only ever going to be, best friend of Hermione Granger."

"You said it yourself. You can be her best friend."

Harry smiled. "But?" He was anticipating something. Sirius never gave up on something that quickly. 

"But you can be her lover as well as her best friend."

"I can't. I need to be there to talk to her about her relationship and not be the relationship problem."

"You know, it must have hurt when Ron and Hermione were going out."

"Not really. They never 'really' were, just a kiss every now and then. More like practice for someone else. That's the thought that got me through it anyway."

Sirius laughed. "What about all the other guys she's been out with?"

"What about them?"

"What were they like? In your opinion."

"Pompous twats with no respect for a lady in anyway or fashion. They thought Hermione was a piece of human meat, I could see it. Dean and Seamus weren't all bad. Justin was not to good. Generally none of them were right for her…none. She deserves someone totally better."

"Like you?"

"No, not like me. I'm nothing compared to what she deserves. If something went wrong then we'd end up not being friends. If I couldn't even have her as a friend, I think I'd go mad."

"Oh dear…" Sirius sighed and looked down at the table. 

"Oh dear what?" Harry looked confused. 

"Well…" Sirius rested his hand in support on Harry's shoulder. "You're going through the James phase."

"Did dad fancy Hermione?" Harry smirked. 

"Close but no cigar," Sirius chuckled. "But he did fall in love with Lily…the exact same way you're going to for Hermione."

Harry looked taken back. "I'm not going to fall in love with Hermione."

"Why not?"

"She's my best friend!"

"So was Lily to James."

"But…but…this is completely different."

"How is it?"

"I'm not my dad."

"I know but there are certain parts of you that are. You are like your mother and your father. You can't deny it. I'm just giving you a fair warning in advance. Don't break your own heart."

Harry sighed. He knew that it could very well be true but he didn't want to believe that he loved his best friend in an unfriendly like way. It was…unfriendly like!

From the bar, Tom was waving something around. He waved to Harry and Sirius. 

"Hey, Harry! Guess what?" Tom called. 

"What?" Harry shouted back over the dozens of people inhabiting the pub. 

"You're the second sexiest wizard in the Witches Weekly!" He shouted. The whole pub seemed to stop suddenly and stare in Harry's direction. A few witches (and a few wizards) were smiling intimately at him. 

"Thanks Tom!" Sirius shouted laughing. 

Harry's face flushed crimson. Sirius patted him on the back. 

"You wanna go now?" Sirius asked his now very embarrassed godson. 

Harry nodded a yes and finished off his butterbeer. 

Sirius and Harry were laughing together as they exited the Leaky Cauldron. It was all right for Sirius to be out in public now. His name had been cleared with the Ministry and Witch and Wizard newspapers all over the world commented on how he helped his godson save the world from Voldemort. His presence was now celebrated rather than resented. 

When it came time to retreat back to the Burrow, Sirius rushed into Diagon Ally into one of the open all night stores to find some cooking ingredients. 

Harry and Sirius cooked up a storm in that kitchen. They managed a silencing spell during all the commotion so as not to wake everybody. By seven, the outcome was two massive platters of bacon and sausages, another with eggs, another with mushrooms and tomatoes. Two big racks held about thirty pieces of toast on and by the end, Harry and Sirius had managed to clean up as well. Heating spells were conjured by Sirius to keep it all hot as Harry dragged their bags upstairs. 

Harry dropped his bags in the middle of Fred and George's room which he would be occupying whilst he was there. 

Among Harry's belongings was his guitar. Sirius had taught him to play it in his fifth year. Once Dean and Seamus had found out they had Harry in their band straight away. Who knew Harry could sing? He now played guitar (rhythm and lead) and lead vocals. Dean was a master on drums and Seamus rocked the keyboard! You plugged that boy into the wall and he'd have you tapping your foot in a few seconds. It was really no wonder that Ginny absolutely adored Seamus. When they needed a girl singing they just asked Blaise who was more than great and had a really big crush on Harry. Of course he knew but he didn't humour it. He'd been out with Blaise but it didn't feel right. They'd both agreed that Harry's heart wasn't in it as much as hers was and being friends was better than being enemies. 

Harry quickly silenced his bedroom and plucked away at the strings. He was enjoying himself immensely and was standing and singing along to the music. 

He started to play a version of Kiss the Rain. He'd be singing it at their Hogsmeade concert in two weeks time so he might as well get some practice in. Of course, he'd got his friends front row seats and VIP backstage passes. What kind of friend wouldn't? 

~*~

Lavender and Hermione were up at the crack of dawn and getting dressed already. Hermione had woken Lavender up so they could greet Harry as he arrived. 

"Come on Lav!" Hermione pleaded. 

Lavender came out of the bathroom looking extremely frustrated. "You wake me up at six in the morning when Harry isn't probably going to arrive until about ten and tell me to hurry up?"

"Yeah!" Hermione replied with a wide grin on her face. Lavender had to smile. Whatever made her friend happy was going to kill her eventually form lack of sleep. 

Eventually, they were both dressed and ready to go downstairs. They walked along the landing. Lavender suddenly stopped. 

Hermione whizzed around to find Lavender staring at Fred and George's bedroom door. "What's up?"

Lavender pointed to the door. It was ajar. "I closed that last night." 

Taking a quick peek inside, Lavender retreated and laughed. 

Hermione looked at her friend questioningly. "What is it Lav?" Lavender couldn't answer. She simply pointed to the door, signalling Hermione to look for herself. 

She did. The sight that greeted her was indeed funny but she'd seen Harry singing and playing before. 

"He's just practising, Lav," Hermione sighed. 

"Yeah, but it's sweet."

A light bulb went on in Hermione's head. 

"Can we watch?" She asked with wide eyes. 

Lavender sighed loudly. "Fine, fine."

They opened the door. 

~*~

Harry finished the last chord with a final strum. He had got some good practice in on that song. What he didn't notice were two girls stood at the door watching him. 

The chord rang out for a brief second before being overtaken by clapping. He looked up and saw Lavender and Hermione clapping hysterically at him whilst laughing. Harry didn't blush or feel embarrassed; he simply bowed. 

"Very good, Stan!" Lavender exclaimed. Stan was the nickname Lavender had adapted for him to his face. Of course, she called him Harry to everybody else but to his face he was Stan. She couldn't think of a nickname that came from 'Harry', she didn't want a boyfriend named Jay (after James) or Potts (after Potter) so she came up with Stan. 

"Thank you, Miss Brown," Harry bowed again with a huge grin on his face. 

"Are you performing that for us, Harry?" Hermione asked excitedly. . 

Harry looked at Hermione to answer but his mouth nearly dropped to the floor. Had she always been that gorgeous? She was wearing a white tank top, boot-cut jeans and a denim shirt. Her flat stomach definitely showed through the tank top. Her hair was tied back in a pony tale and smooth on top. Her smile made him buckle at the knees. 

"Wow!" he mouthed. He remembered that he must have been staring so he quickly turned back to his guitar and sat down on the bed. 

Hermione had noticed him checking her out but she had been doing a little observation herself. Harry had obviously been working out. His face was toned and slender. His smile was wide and particularly attractive. His hair was the same as always; tousled and dreadfully pleasing to all the female occupants of Hogwarts. Some described it as one of his defining sexual features. Hermione thought that his eyes; his green emanating pools of radiating emerald were his dominating feature to any attracted girl. He was wearing a loose hanging black shirt and deep blue jeans. His arms were getting muscular and his chest had pecks and a four-pack. Hermione suddenly found herself thinking if he had chest hair or not. 

"Silky smooth."

The voice made Hermione jump out of her trance of Harry and consider the statement. 

"What?" she asked, sounding quite drawn back. Could he read her mind or something?

"Silky smooth strings," Ron repeated to Hermione. Ron was standing next to Harry feeling the strings of his electric guitar. "Are they new?"

"Got them from Japan," Harry smiled. Hermione felt her legs go from underneath her but she grasped onto the doorframe for support. 

Lavender grinned and leaned in closer to Hermione. "Ron came in a little after you started checking Harry out. The best thing was, Harry was talking to you and you didn't even notice."

Hermione laughed and moved into the bedroom with Lavender.

"What songs are you playing at the concert?" Ron asked smiling as Harry handed him the guitar. 

Harry tapped his nose with his index finger. "It's a secret."

Ron stamped his foot on the floor. Harry stared at his friend. "You'll go through the floor, Rumpelstiltzskin."

The girls laughed. 

"But when will I know when a slow song is coming on?" He flashed a wicked grin at Lavender who smiled slyly back. 

"I guess you won't," Harry chuckled looking back at Hermione and winking at her. 

At this simple gesture, Hermione felt a tingle run up her spine. It was Harry for crying out loud! Harry James Potter! Her best friend and confidante. 

'But he's your crush as well!' Her thoughts reminded. She'd been through most of the girls throughout their years with him; giving him advice on what to do if the situation got to intense and other stuff Ron could never grasp hold of. She was really one of the guys to him…or so she thought anyway. Of course, he'd done the same for her. He was there for her when she need him and he gave advice on the male sex although it didn't amount to any good use. 

"Pretty please, Potter?" Ron whimpered. Harry shook his head. Ron was getting really worked up, which made Lavender giggle a little at her boyfriend's silly behaviour over a song. 

"Please!" Harry shook his head again. Ron leaned over to Harry's ears so Hermione and Lavender couldn't hear him and whispered something. Harry's mouth dropped open in surprise and his eyes widened. The girls suddenly wondered what he'd said. They'd bug Harry about it later. 

"I'll say something before we play it," Harry replied to Ron's whisper. Ron patted him on the back. 

"Thanks mate," he grinned and started to pluck idiotically at the strings. "Can never play this damn thing."

Harry walked over to his trunk and opened it. He brought out a large brown parcel and handed it to Hermione. 

"What's this?" she asked hopefully. 

"Sushi like I promised," Harry joked and proceeded to unload the presents he'd bought everyone. He handed Lavender a long cardboard package. He handed Ron a small box the size of a shoe box. 

Ron took it and opened it vigorously bringing out a pair of wooden polished sticks. 

He held them out to Harry. "Drum sticks," Harry smiled. 

"What would I need these for?" Ron asked scrunching his nose up. 

Harry turned back to his trunk "For the drum kit in the garage."

Ron let out a half "Oh-My-God" and a half squeak. "Thanks!" He smiled profusely. 

Harry simply smiled as Ron ran down Fred and George's private entrance, which led straight to the garage for their convenience. 

Lavender was next in opening hers. The cardboard lid slid off and there in the box was the latest and most expensive racing broom. Lavender jumped up and down and hugged Harry. "The A-Model Stream-Lightening? How the hell did you get this?" She nearly screamed. 

"I have my ways," Harry smiled. 

Lavender picked it up from the box and thanked Harry again before running down the same way Ron had. 

Hermione was last in opening her present. It looked as big as Harry's trunk and she wondered how he'd fitted it in. The lid slid off the box. A thick denim jacket stared back at her. It was dark blue but had white for the stitching. She lifted it out and put it on. "Thanks Harry!" She laughed genuinely. "Just what I needed! How did you know?"

"Bonding instinct," he replied smiling. He looked over at the box. "Look under the white wrapping." He urged pointing at it. 

She complied and lifted the thick sheet of white wrapping from the bottom of the box. Her mouth fell open in complete shock. 

"Harry…you didn't have too…" she gasped, in a complete state of amazement and shock. 

Staring at her were the whole four complete volumes, leather bound hard copies, of Hogwarts: A History. To top it all off was the Hogwarts: A History Revised First Edition unable to buy in any bookstore internationally. It had to be ordered straight from the author. She picked up the last book and stared at it disbelievingly. 

"How did you get this?" she asked finally breaking her gaze from the front cover of the book and looked up at Harry. 

Harry shrugged. "A friend of a friend." 

"I…Th…thank you," she couldn't find the words to express her gratitude. 

"Let's call it a 'You Saved My Butt So Many Times So I Owe You' present," he laughed folding his clothes on his bed and pulling out his present for Mrs Weasley. 

"You don't owe me anything, Harry," she laughed with him. 

Harry looked over to her with a very serious expression. His emerald eyes pierced her golden brown ones. Something about those eyes was so drawing, so sweet and tender…so loving. 

"Quite the contrary," he grinned. "I owe you more than you'll ever know." With that, he resumed his unpacking. 

Hermione walked up to him and hugged him from behind. Harry immediately stood straight and turned still in her arms. He looked down into her perfect face with a soft smile on his face.

"You know if you wanted a hug all you needed to do was ask."

"I want a hug."

Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly almost burying his face in her soft hair. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and closed her eyes slowly. 

"What have you washed your hair with?" he asked smelling it deeply. 

"Why?" Hermione asked, enjoying the moment too much to even care. 

"It smells great," he sniffed again at her hair. "It looks great too."

Hermione broke away from his shoulder but stayed in his arms. She poked at his chest playfully. 

"You look great too," she smiled. "You been working out Potter?"

Harry looked down at his shirt. "Don't think so."

"You're developing a very nice chest," she didn't blush. She'd been around Harry for too long to get embarrassed over something like that. He did it all the time to her. 

"Why, thank you, Miss Granger." He grinned. "So are you." He pointed to her chest. 

Hermione could see where this was leading. "Mine's bigger than yours." She pulled out her tongue. 

"Maybe but I've seen bigger."

"And I've seen better men than you."

"Like who? You can't get better than me."

"Two words, Finch-Fletchley."

"Justin?"

"Yep!"

"Well, you snore!"

"And you stink! Speaking of stink did you just role in dog muck or bathe in it? How many times did you actually change your clothes whilst you were there? How many elephants pissed on you?"

Harry laughed. "I've missed you Herm," he hugged her tightly. 

"Missed you too, Harry," She rested her head on his shoulder contentedly. 'Perfect and unrivalled bliss.' She thought burying her face deeper into his shirt and tightening her arms around his waist. They stayed like that for a while. 

After a few moments, Harry started to hum a tune. Hermione snapped out of her dream-like state and looked up at him. He had his eyes closed and was humming away softly to the song he sang slowly in his mind. 

"What are you humming, Harry?" she asked breaking him from his trance. He looked down at her and grinned evilly. 

"Secret," he left her arms and continued unpacking. 

Hermione suddenly felt very cold, missing his presence in her arms. She picked up a pillow from his bed and hit on his back. 

His attention quickly turned to her. She was stood with her hands on his hips holding the pillow in one hand. 

"Tell me," she demanded playing a small smile on her lips. Harry looked over at the alarm clock on his bedside table. It blinked 7:30 am. Sirius was probably sound asleep on the Weasley's living room sofa. Harry smiled playfully and picked up another pillow quickly swinging around and hitting Hermione on the torso. 

She let out a small cry and almost fell to the floor. 

"No!" Harry laughed and raced around the room away from Hermione who was trying to attack him with her pillow.

After a very vicious pillow fight, Harry and Hermione collapsed onto Harry's bed exhausted. 

"So, what did Ron whisper to you before being all secretive?" Hermione asked turning on her side to look at Harry. Harry was staring at the ceiling and smiled as she asked. 

"Nothing," he tried to keep himself from bursting into fits of giggles. 

"What did he say?" she ordered him to tell her and smacked him playfully on his chest. 

"I promised him I wouldn't tell because I know you'd tell Lavender," Harry remembered what it was and grinned. "You wouldn't like it if I told Ron about your little secret would you?"

"What little secret?" Hermione was surprised. Yeah, she told Harry everything but still she was curious as to which one he meant. 

"Oh, about you and Tom Foller last year in the…"

Hermione smacked is chest again. "Ugh! Don't remind me!"

"Then don't ask me to tell you my friend's secrets," he laughed and stood up holding out a hand to Hermione. She took it and let him help her to her feet. 

"I'm glad you're my friend Herm," he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the side of her head. 

"Me too Harry," She smiled at his touch but couldn't help thinking that she wanted to be more to him than just his friend. 

They walked down the stairs hand in hand. 

"Glad you two could make it," Sirius commented. Ron and Lavender were already munching down on some bacon and toast. "Early make out session?"

Harry glared at his godfather. "Don't be daft."

"Yeah, I've seen orang-utans with more sex appeal than him," Hermione chuckled. 

"Ha Ha Ha," Harry laughed sarcastically. "Nice to know you care."

"Aww," Hermione gave him a small hug. "You'll find a girl who'll swing through the tress with you as well."

This made the whole table laugh as Hermione and Harry sat down to breakfast. 

Hermione took a bite of some toast. "Did you cook this Sirius?"

"No, Harry did the toast," he replied. 

She looked at Harry who was smirking. "I didn't know you could cook toast!" Hermione giggled. "You usually burn it!" She shovelled a piece of toast with some mushrooms on it into her mouth with her fork. 

Harry laughed sarcastically. "Pick on the boy who can't make toast!" The whole table laughed at him. 

"I can defeat Voldemort, the biggest threat the Wizarding World has ever seen, I can do wandless magic but ask The Boy Who Lived to make toast? Are you mad?"

If the table wasn't in hysterics they certainly were now.

Hermione rubbed her hands together. 

"Show us some wandless magic then," Ron laughed. 

"You sure?" Harry asked with a very wide grin on his face. Sirius laughed. He knew what was coming. Harry had learnt something new on his travels and had been dying to try it out on his friends. 

Ron nodded. 

Harry's attention quickly turned to Hermione. His green eyes were piercing hers as if trying to see right through her. 

_"Don't be afraid, Herm,"_ a voice echoed in her head. Harry was smiling but concentrating. 

"Is this it?" She asked excitedly and aloud. 

"Is what it?" Ron asked. "He's not doing anything!" 

"Shh," Lavender smacked him on his arm lightly. 

_"Do you like it?"_ Harry voice asked in Hermione's head. 

"It's great but how do I do this to you? Like say something back without people hearing?" She asked aloud.

"Say something without people hearing?" Ron asked. 

_"Just think of an answer."_

"Like this?"

"Exactly!"

Harry stopped concentrating. There was a small snapping noise then Hermione turned back to Harry. 

"Where'd you learn that?" She smiled profusely. 

"Learn what?" Ron was getting frustrated now. 

Harry turned to Ron. "It's a mind connection. I can say things to people in my head as soon as I've made a connection, and they can hear me. I can only do it form a few metres yet. I'm not powerful enough to go full spread."

"Still, it's so cool!" Ron exclaimed. "We can have full conversations in the common room and no one will know!" 

Once breakfast was finished, Sirius decided he'd better get back to his manor. The housekeeper expected him home a day ago. 

He gave Harry a hug, quickly because of the manly image. "Had a great time, Kid," He laughed. 

"Me too," Harry smiled. "I'll probably be back for a weekend at New Year."

"Great, you lot wanna come?"

The friends laughed. "Yeah, sure, Sirius. You sure you want us lot messing up your manor?"

"It's big enough," Sirius chuckled and climbed into the fireplace and took some floo powder from the holder. 

"Later guys!" He shouted before yelling, "Marauder Manor!"

In a puff of green smoke, he was gone.


	3. All It Takes Is A Nap

****

Disclaimer: I do not; I repeat; do NOT own Harry Potter. I own the plot, the band and any characters that have not appeared in the books. 

****

Author Note: My first fan fic posted! Yay! Be gentle! It takes place in their sixth year summer when they are about to go back for the seventh year. 

Please R&R! Thanx!

****

Chapter three: All It Takes…Is A Nap.

~*~ 

Their last week went without interruption. A few days before school started, they decided to go to Diagon Alley and pick up all their new school supplies. 

"Okay, me and Lavender will go and get ours and you two get yours," Hermione sorted them out. "Harry have you got your money?"

"Yes, mum," he replied sheepishly. Ron laughed. 

"Good, boy," Hermione playfully patted his head but he waved it out of the way. "Meet us in the Leaky Cauldron later."

"See you later!" The girls called as they walked off. 

After getting everything they needed, Ron and Harry went into the Leaky Cauldron for a drink. Harry had managed to pick out some dark blue and deep red robes and dress robes. His casual robes were always black. Ron had bought some green robes. It was one of the only colours that didn't class with his hair. Harry was lucky. Black went with everything. 

"Have you seen your picture in the Witches Weekly?" Ron asked, sipping his mug of CherryGloss Spice; a special drink only brewed in Honeyduke's. Harry didn't enjoy it. Butterbeer was his drink and he was famed for it. 

Harry shook his head regretfully. "Which shot did they use?" He asked looking slightly concerned but not much. 

"The one with you standing with your back to the side of the portrait." Ron grinned. "Must say, you definitely showed a lot more than your grin on that poster."

Harry laughed lightly. "Not my fault. A photo shoot with them will put you into your deathbed. They eat you alive in the studio. Flashing cameras everywhere and people shouting 'Put this on!'…" Harry shook his head and made a face. "Not for me."

"You're in a band which is probably going to go up and forward and you're complaining about a photo shoot?" Ron gasped but laughed. 

"I'm a picky git," Harry drank some more. 

Harry glanced around the bar to find Hermione and Lavender. They hadn't finished their shopping spree yet. 

During Harry's glances, he noticed a tall man sitting on the table opposite theirs. He was small in proportion to himself and Ron. He was sipping ale and reading the Daily Prophet. Something about him just didn't feel…right.

_"Over there,"_ Harry's voice echoed in Ron's head. Ron immediately snapped his head up from his drink to look at Harry. 

_"Look over there,"_ Harry persisted nodding his head in the direction of the man. 

Ron turned around slowly to glance at the man. His eyes softened as he looked and turned back to Harry. 

"Mr Sprakner, my dad works with him," Ron grinned in a matter-of-fact manner. "Works with Magical crests and creatures. Nice guy."

Harry continued to study the man. His hair was long; about as long as Lucious Malfoy's is. Instead of blond it was dark; almost black. 

"Get us a drink will you?" Lavender collapsed down next to Ron. "We're pummelled." 

Hermione pulled up a chair next to Harry's and put all of her bags on the floor. 

"Got a lot?" Harry smiled seeing Hermione. She looked perfect as always. 

Hermione groaned and slumped against Harry's shoulder. "To say the least." 

Ron stood and walked over to the counter to get a drink for the girls. 

"What did you get?" Harry eyed the bags as Hermione ploughed into their bottomless depths. 

"Robes, dresses, books, quills, ink, sweets…you name it we got it!" Hermione smiled like a TV presenter. 

Harry laughed. "Why did you buy so much? We've got all the trips to Hogsmeade but you get them all today?"

"Don't ask," Lavender groaned slumping further into her chair. "My feet are killing me! Twenty-four dresses! Twenty-four!"

Ron came over carrying four Butterbeers. He set them down on the table and sat down himself. 

"I'm shattered." Lavender took a sip of her drink then settled into Ron's shoulder. 

"Here!" Hermione nearly jumped off her seat. She pulled out two boxes wrapped in gold and red paper. She handed them to harry. 

"What's this?" Harry asked confused. His friends grinned profusely. 

"Well, we couldn't give them to you on your actual birthday so now is as good a time as any," Ron smiled. 

Harry laughed. "You really shouldn't have, you know." 

"Why not? You're seventeen now and that means you're a big boy." Ron teased wrapping an arm around Lavender. 

The first tag said "To Harry, from Ron." Short and sweet. Harry tore off the wrapping and smiled. It was a box, mega deluxe box of plectrums; enchanted and normal. 

"Thanks Ron!" Harry grinned widely and placed it on the table. 

He read the tag on the second one.

"To Harry,

Happy Seventeenth Birthday!

You're always going to be the youngest.

Lots of love,

Hermione and Lavender."

He unwrapped the box and grinned again. 

"A Firebolt Enhancement? This must have cost you a bomb," He stared down at the enhanced parts like the dust and cloud guards and the handle grips. "Thanks, Herm. Thanks Lav."

He gave Hermione a quick hug before walking to Lavender and hugging her. 

"No problem Stan," Lavender took another sip of her drink. It was half-full now. 

"We couldn't think of two gifts to get you so we got you one from us both," Hermione bounced. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," Harry laughed. "These are the best two presents I've had all year."

He gave Hermione a hug again. He sniffed her hair sweetly. It swelled of strawberries. 

"We better be heading back," Ron's voice interrupted them. They pulled away and realised that they had been holding onto each other. 

The friends made their way to the fireplace and headed back to the Burrow. 

~)*(~

The gang had only just stepped through the fireplace when…

"Ron!" Mrs Weasley enveloped Ron into a magnificent embrace. "Your cheeks look a little red and you've definitely not been eating much…Harry!"

She let Ron go and embraced Harry. Harry still thought that it was the most wonderfully warm hug he'd ever been given by a mother. Mrs Weasley was like a mother to him. And he adored her for it. 

"How was your trip love? I'd hoped you'd like it," She hugged Harry tighter then let him escape for breath. 

She gave Hermione a quick hug. "Go get him, sweet heart," Mrs Weasley whispered into Hermione's ear. 'Him' obviously meaning Harry. 

Mrs Weasley finished her hugs with Lavender giving Ron a stern look as if to say 'no funny business'. Mrs Weasley loved Lavender. With her, Ginny and Hermione in the house it was like having three daughters as well as the boys. Mrs Weasley and Ginny had come back so Ginny could go to school on time. Mrs Weasley hated being late for anything. 

"Mum! Where'd that damn…" Ginny came running down the stairs but stopped when she saw the gang in the kitchen. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Gin!" They all said at the same time. 

"How was Romania?" Hermione asked placing her shopping bags down on the kitchen table. 

"Funny but boring," Ginny began to search all over the kitchen for the 'damn thing.' "Who knew that Fred and George would clam down abroad." 

The lot laughed then prepared to unpack their things. 

Hermione looked at the poster of Harry. She'd skilfully dubbed it 'Dream Harry' because it was the first thing she saw in the morning and the last thing she saw at night to send her into passionate dreams about her best friend. But what a god damn sexy best friend he'd become. His eyes were gorgeous; his body was enticingly sexy and his innocence…she'd rid him of that any day. 

Regretfully, she pulled out her wand and charmed it to roll itself up. 

"Sorry Dream Harry," She apologised as the picture rolled up. "Harry can't see you in my bedroom. What if he comes in later? He'd throw a fit. I'll put you back up once we're in school."

When the poster was in a cylindrical package, Hermione stashed it inside her trunk then collapsed on her bed, shattered beyond belief. She could feel her eyes drifting slowly closed. 

She was asleep.

~)*(~

A few hours later, Harry was packing his trunk. 

"That's robes, books, stationary and guitar packed…" Harry looked confused at his trunk. It looked almost empty. "Clothes!"

A light bulb went on in Harry's head and he began to pack his normal clothes. It would have been funny if he'd turned up at Hogwarts without anything to wear underneath his robes. 

"Want a game of chess in five, Harry?" Ron opened the bedroom lightly. 

"Yeah, sure," Harry replied and finished packing his trunk. 

He kicked it shut and levitated it to the end of his bed. 

Harry walked down the landing to the stairs but stopped at Hermione's bedroom door. It was just so awful to be a few doors away from the slumbering girl you absolutely adored. 

Just for being nosy, Harry opened the door a little and peeked inside. 

The gorgeous figure of a sleeping Hermione lay on her bed breathing slowly. She was fully clothed and was taking a nap. She looked so peaceful and tranquil. 

Harry stepped up to her and sank to his knees next to the bed. He stroked her cheek lovingly. 

"Mmm…" Hermione stirred. "Harry…" She said his name in her sleep. It made him smile.

She looked so angelic. Her beautifully brown hair framed her face perfectly on her pillow. So gentle; so fragile yet so full of life. Gorgeous in every aspect of the word; her hair; her eyes; her personality; her. Everything he'd ever loved was there in front of him breathing in and out slowly. 

He bent his head closer to hers and took the chance. He pressed his lips to hers. Soft and sweetly tender lips pressing lightly upon his own. 

He felt her stir and he pulled away quickly. 

Her eyes fluttered open. "Harry?" She asked smiling sleepily at him. 

"Yeah?" He questioned in reply. 

"Why did you kiss me?" 

He was at a loss for words. Had she been awake or had just woken? He stood up. 

"I'm sorry…" He tried to say but it came out like a gasp rather than words. "I just… I…"  


Hermione stood up in front of him. She brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. 

In one swift motion, she closed the gap between them and put her arms around his neck. Electric thunder ran through his body.

"Did you want to kiss me, Harry?" She asked looking into his loving eyes. They enraptured her. Waking up to him on her lips was not enough. She needed to feel him there very morning waking her up like that.

Harry felt so nervous but in a good way. He felt nervous but at ease in her arms. He raised his hands to her waist and held her. 

Thinking of a better answer, he leaned his head down to hers and caught her lips again. 

They softly moved together locking each other's lips in their succulent kisses. Harry slid his tongue over Hermione's bottom lip and with a moan she opened her mouth to him. Thunder shot through her so intensely. 

He brought her closer wrapping his arms around her waist. She pushed her body into his pressing her chest against his. His muscles contracted at the touch of chest against chest.

When they finished the passionate kiss with a few smaller ones, Hermione played with Harry hair at his nape and smiled up at him. 

He rested his forehead against hers and grinned with a look of satisfaction. 

"Heaven," he breathed slowly opening his eyes to look into hers. 

She was looking into his deep emerald eyes, which sparkled, brilliantly into her cinnamon and golden eyes. The twinkles danced together as if granted moonlight for the first time ever. 

"I think…" Hermione managed grinning like a kitten. "I think I like you Mr Potter."

"I like you too, Miss Granger," Harry kissed her nose. 

He held her for a bit longer as they giggled together kissing for short moments. 

_"This is how it should be,"_ Harry's voice shook through her. 

__

"I know," She replied through their connection as she reached up for another kiss from her Harry. _"Without a doubt."_

Together, they walked hand in hand down the stairs. 

~)*(~

"Quick make-out session before coming down?" Ron asked gesturing to their hands clasped together. 

"As always," Harry rested his lips on Hermione's who smiled as he pulled away. 

There was a clutter on ground. Ron had dropped his chess pieces in shock. The pieces were standing and ready to attack his heels. 

"You what?" He stuttered. 

Hermione just looked at Harry who was grinning. "Quick make-out session in my bedroom." 

"Lavender! Lavender! They've done it!" Ron went running into the garage to find Lavender. 

"Do you think they figured it out before us?" Harry hugged Hermione to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"They might have," She cocked one eyebrow. "But then again, I could've liked you for years and no one would ever have know." 

"Like I have?" Harry smiled. 

Hermione looked as shocked as Ron had. "You haven't have you? How long?" She grinned widening her eyes. 

"A good couple of years," Harry sheepishly admitted. "Just after my Order training. I couldn't have survived without you." 

"I'm glad you did," Hermione giggled as she leaned up to kiss him. 

He caught her lips in his own. The kiss was full of love and tenderness but caring and compassion. Plus, it was the Weasley's kitchen so Mrs Weasley would go ape if she walked in on them making out. 

They pulled away sharply enough to see Lavender and Ron smiling in victory near the cooker. 

"Told you so," They both said in unison. It was directed at both Harry and Hermione. 

How fun school was going to be!

~)*(~

(A/N…thanks for tall the reviews on my first chapters. It was really great.)

Stay tuned for chapter 4…just because Harry and Hermione are together doesn't mean the story is finished…

Far from it… ;)


	4. The White Room

****

Disclaimer: I do not; I repeat; do NOT own Harry Potter. I own the plot, the band and any characters that have not appeared in the books. 

****

Author Note: My first fan fic posted! Yay! Be gentle! It takes place in their sixth year summer when they are about to go back for the seventh year. 

****

Chapter 4: The White Room

"Would you look at her…She looks at me…She's got me thinking about her constantly…But she don't know how I feel…And as she carries on without a doubt…I wonder if she's figured out…I'm crazy for this girl…I'm crazy for this girl…" 

Harry sang to himself as the train chugged out of King's Cross Station. Another year to come and it was to be the last. But it would be great. 

He had a girlfriend…who was also his best friend presently wrapped up in his arms sitting on the carriage seat. 

"She was the one to hold me…The night…The sky fell down…And what was I thinking …when…The world didn't end…Why didn't I know what I know now…"

"What are you singing Harry?" Hermione looked at him. 

He smiled and tightened his arms around her. "Would you look at her…She looks at me…She's got me thinking about her constantly…But she don't know how I feel…And as she carries on without a doubt…I wonder if she's figured out…I'm crazy for this girl…I'm crazy for this girl…"

"So you're crazy about this girl," Hermione grinned and sat up looking at him. Their eyes were level. 

Harry ceased his singing and leaned in. He pressed his lips to hers gently. "Yeah, there's this girl with long flowing light brown hair and the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen." 

Harry cocked one eyebrow at her teasingly. "Strange thing is, her name's Hermione Granger. That's your name isn't it?" 

Hermione smiled shaking her head. She gave up and rested against his chest, wrapping his arms around her.

"Like two love birds in a nest isn't it?" Lavender smirked from the other seat opposite the couple. "You two just can't get enough of each other. It's nauseating."

"Sort of like you and Ron then isn't it?" Hermione snapped back playfully. 

"Girls! Don't go nipping at heels now. No need to fight over me." Harry interrupted waving a hand between them. 

"Take him then!" Hermione sat up and sat leaning against the window in a sulk. She was teasing of course. 

"Don't want him!" Lavender snapped back just as playfully. 

Harry snickered and sat down next to Hermione. He pressed a kiss to her ear lobe, which made her swing around. She caught his mouth with hers.   


Unintentionally but still pleasurable. Hermione always had that affect on him; like he could never get enough. Her eyes fluttered closed and her mouth became more active against his own. 

Their tongues enraptured each other as if tasting the other. Her hands wrapped around his neck and brought him further into the kiss. 

He took her by the waist and brought her onto his knee so she was straddling him. Her hair fell from behind her ears and draped over her cheeks perfectly framing her delicate features. 

"Get a soddin' room!" Ron's voice interrupted. 

Harry and Hermione smiled against each other's lips. Harry broke away and leaned his forehead against hers. 

"_Wanna carry on later?"_ Harry asked connecting to Hermione. 

With her eyes still closed, Hermione licked her bottom lip. 

_"Now would be good_," She smiled as she replied. 

"_I think so too…but they don't,_" Harry grinned also. 

"What are two grinning like monkeys for?" Lavender asked flicking through a magazine. 

Hermione climbed off Harry but settled back in his arms as she sat down next to him. 

"Like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by incessant snogging," Lavender smiled and placed the magazine on to the seat beside her. 

"I just think that if we're going to make any changes in the school this year we need to be more prepared to take an active role in schools issues," Hermione agreed by nodding. 

"With me being Head Girl I think we can," Hermione began to say but Harry didn't hear anything. 

"Hssrka kessu rutyasssa lissya jerosssa…" echoed through Harry's head. 

As if pulsating with the voice, the lightening bolt began to throb with heat draining him. His hand went directly to his forehead grasping at the throbbing scar. He felt his eyes close and his body give out. 

"Hssrka kessu rutyasssa lissya jerosssa…" the voice repeated sternly. 

The world span around in his head as he stood up. His legs gave out beneath him and he crashed to the floor. 

"Hssrka kessu rutyasssa lissya jerosssa…" the voice continued to mentally rape him inside and out. 

Pulsating fire shot through his mind and body before it ceased his activity. Blackness over took him in seconds.

~)*(~

_"Open up Harry."_

Harry's eyes sprang open. Light surrounded him. Only white light; no colour. 

"This is my home."

Harry tried to stand. His weight was bearable and he managed to stagger to his feet. 

"Want to know where this is?" 

Harry felt himself nodding to the voice. The voice was commanding and authoritative. 

"You're in my house. In my house my rules apply."

"Who are you?" Harry cried. The wave of syllables echoed around the white room. 

"Me? No one. No one you'd know you'd know of anyway."

"Then what is this place?" Harry asked running a hand through his hair. 

"My home. I live here in this decoration of white."

"What am I doing here?" Harry looked around. There were no walls, no ceiling; no nothing, just a pit full of white. 

"This is an empty dream, Harry." 

"What?" Harry scoffed. 

"An empty dream. The middle between awake and asleep. This is a thought-engulfed manifestation of your mind at present. Cool huh?"

"Yeah, suppose," Harry murmured. "So how do I get out?"

"Like this…"

Harry awoke to the sound of distant humming. The humming was approaching fast until it stopped. 

A hand tightened on his own. He could feel the fingers entwined between his and a thumb caress his backhand softly. 

His eyes opened slowly taking in the mix of colours and the swirls of objects. 

The Hospital wing came into view. He lifted his head slowly and sat up. 

"Harry?" Hermione's voice was soothing and calm. Harry looked in the direction it was echoing from. 

She was sitting next to his bed holding his hand between hers. Her eyes looked soaked in worry. 

"Hey Herm," Harry replied pleasantly squeezing her hand softly. 

"Oh thank Merlin," she breathed out. She moved and sat beside him on the bed. "What happened?" 

"I don't know," Harry grimaced. "I woke up in a white room then I woke up again here." 

"A white room?" Hermione asked cocking one eyebrow at him. "Better tell Dumbledore." 

"Suppose." Harry shrugged. "So how did I get here?"

"After you blacked out on the train, Dumbledore got notified straight away and apparated you and me out. You've only been out a few hours at the most."

"That it?"

"Pretty much." Hermione smiled. "Congratulations by the way."

"For what?"

"You got named Head Boy."

"Ugh Merlin!" Harry slumped back against the bed. "That's all I need!"

"Don't you want it?" Hermione asked in a quite hurt voice. It was one thing to turn down Prefect in their sixth year but Head Boy this year? Ridiculous!

"I suppose I do but…" Harry sighed and closed his eyes. 

"But what?" Hermione lay down next to him and placed her head on his chest. 

"There's a million reasons," Harry rested one of his hands on Hermione's waist and huddled her closer to him. 

"Name one."

"Why me?"

"Because Dumbledore thought that you were the best person for the job."

"Why?"

"Your keen sense of responsibility just like James," Dumbledore stepped up to Harry's bed shinning his smile. His hands were clasped tightly behind his back in his usual manner. 

Hermione jumped up off Harry and sat down in her seat again. 

"How are you feeling Harry?" The old man asked over his half-moon spectacles. 

"A little drained sir, but I'll be fine," Harry smiled back whilst running a hand through his hair. 

"Good, good," Dumbledore smiled again and looked to Hermione. "You can return to your common room if you like, Miss Granger. I hear it's wonderful this year." 

"Of course sir," Hermione looked at Harry and placed a kiss on his cheek then walked out of the hospital wing.

~)*(~

About an hour later, Hermione was called down to the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony. 

She was blissfully in some sort of dream. She was dating Harry, her best friend. The guy she'd been dreaming about since her second year. The boy who was loved all over the world but could escape from it all when he was with her. 

Troops of first years were waiting at the Entrance Hall as Hermione rounded the corner. Hagrid was trying to keep them in order as Professor McGonagall was sorting them into two single files. 

The Great Hall was bustling with noise. Lavender and Ron were already sat down at the Gryffindor table. They waved Hermione over. 

"So what do you think of your troop this year?" Ron asked as Hermione sat down. 

"They don't look too bad," Hermione grinned as she readjusted her robes. "I think we looked a lot worse for Percy in our first year." 

"I'm sure we did," Lavender smiled. "Then again you three were the most trouble the poor lad had to put up with."

"This is true," Ron smirked knowingly. "We must've driven him insane. You sure you wanna take on this job, Herm?"

"Positive. It will look great on my University application."

Harry walked out of the Hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey had excused him because apart from lack of sleep they couldn't find anything wrong with him. 

Plus, he was Head Boy and the Head Boy had to attend the Sorting Ceremony. He couldn't leave the first years with Hermione…they'd be hexed in minutes. 

Harry rounded a corner but fell back on the ground when he crashed into something small and red. 

"Oh Harry! You okay?" It was Ginny. She helped him to his feet. 

"Yeah, fine." Harry smiled at his little red headed friend. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Sorting Ceremony. Had to go and sort out some stuff with Madame Pince first."

They both walked down the corridor together watching all the portraits. Some had party hats on and were having a drink with other portraits. 

"They have a good life don't they?" Ginny asked readjusting her robes as they walked. 

"I suppose. I wouldn't like to be a constant portrait."

"Me neither but they just sit and watch all day long. They must see a load of interesting stuff."

"Like students sneaking out after hours?"

"Yeah and Filch's secret chocolate obsession." 

They both laughed. Ginny had stumbled on Filch scoffing chocolate in the kitchens one evening and had been sworn to secrecy. Of course, it's not like that would stop her. 

"How's the crush on Draco?" Harry asked rounding the next corner and through the archway. 

"Not good. I can't go to sleep without seeing the prick's face. Trouble is I think he knows I like him."

"How could he?"

"I have absolutely no idea. But it's creepy. He winks at me and makes passes at me." She grinned widely. "Thanks for not telling Ron, Harry."

"Anything to be of service."

The two rounded the last arch to see McGonagall and the first year rabble. They were all wearing their new robes and checking out each other's wands. 

Some of the wizard first years caught sight of Harry and their mouths dropped open. 

"It's him!"

"Has he got the scar?"

"Where are his glasses?"

"Who's that girl?"

Harry chuckled and walked up to Professor McGonagall. 

"Want some help Professor?" He asked politely. 

McGonagall smiled at him and turned to address him. 

"No thank you, Harry. I'm doing alright…Mr Greeves!" She called out to a young boy who was trying to enchant his pet frog who'd got loose. 

"Remind you of anybody Professor?" Harry grinned. McGonagall grinned with him. 

"Only two little boys and a little girl seven years ago." She smiled at the memory of Harry, Ron and Hermione's first day. 

"Get into the Hall and prepare for dinner, dears." She addressed Harry and Ginny again before turning back to the two single files of anxious first years. 

Harry and Ginny entered the Great Hall and were met with the usual sights. The see through ceiling which was lit up with the stars of the night sky. It looked so beautiful to Harry. In all his years at Hogwarts he'd never seen anything more beautiful…apart from Hermione of course. 

Speaking of Hermione, she was sat at the Gryffindor table waving Harry and Ginny over. 

They walked to the Gryffindor table. Harry gave Hermione a quick kiss before seating himself next to her. Ginny sat opposite her brother. 

From over the hall, Draco winked at Ginny. He always made her heart flutter like that. Seamus' name was running through her mind the whole time. Her boyfriend; her great and loyal boyfriend of six months. 

She let her head fall to the table with an almighty whack. 

"You alright?" Ron asked coming to his sister's aide straight away. 

"Yeah, fine," Ginny grimaced rubbing the sore spot on her forehead. 

Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist. 

"Ready to take care of the firsties, Herm?" He smiled one of his dazzling smiles. 

Hermione smiled back. She loved his smile and could never get enough of it. She felt like she was drowning in his love every time he held her; kissed her or smiled at her. 

"Hopefully they won't be as much trouble as we were," she stated leaning back into Harry's arm. 

"I think Percy's only just got over us," Ron laughed. 

"It wouldn't surprise me," Lavender grinned handing Ron her pumpkin juice. 

Harry shook his head. "What are you doing tomorrow night, Herm?" 

"Studying, why?" 

"Wanna go to Hogsmeade like…on a date or something?" 

"Or something? I hope you'll come up with something better than that," Hermione smiled up at her boyfriend. "Try again."

"Fine…"Harry sighed and sat up straight. "Hermione will you go to Hogsmeade tomorrow night?" 

Hermione pressed her finger to her chin as If contemplating his words. "What would the evening entail?"

Harry smiled. "A romantic dinner then a moonlit walk back to Hogwarts School. Upon reaching our secluded common room…if all goes well…some heavy snogging on the sofa."

Hermione grinned and settled back into his arm. "Of course."

Harry pressed a kiss to her forehead. Nothing could have made him more happier than spending the next evening with his girlfriend together…just them; no one else. 

Everything was perfect. 


	5. Decisions, Decisions

****

Chapter 5: Decisions, Decisions…

"I swear that was the biggest meal I've EVER had." 

Ron was supported between Lavender and Harry as they carried him up to the Gryffindor dorm room.

"You hurl and I'll kill you," Lavender chuckled. 

The night had been funny. Dean and Justin had bet Ron ten galleons that he couldn't eat ten helpings of roast turkey and roast potatoes. Being the thick twat that he is, Ron accepted. 

He won of course.

"At least I'm not drunk," Ron slurred burping as he did so. 

"Ron that is vile!" Lavender punched him on the arm. 

"Yeah well," Ron smirked. "I'm ten galleons richer!"

Harry stumbled under Ron's weight. His legs had practically given out by the eighth helping.

"Never do that again Ron," Harry laughed. "Ten galleons isn't worth me having to put up with your weight."

"Hey! I'm not fat!" He stated as Harry stumbled again. 

Harry and Lavender eventually managed to get Ron into bed successfully. Lavender decided that it was better if she slept in her own bed that night because of Ron's roommates. It would be funny in the morning though…to find a girl with Ron. 

"Think he'll be alright?" Harry smiled closing the door behind them as they walked out. 

"He'll be fine," Lavender grinned back. "Don't you have to be somewhere with Hermione now?" 

Harry quickly glanced at his watch. "Meeting her in the common room at nine…a good few minutes yet."

Lavender sighed loudly and pushed him forward down the stairs. "Go and be early…girls love that."  


"You think so?" Harry laughed. "Alright."

Several minutes later, Harry was standing in the prefect's common room. The fire was burning brightly, flickering and dancing in the evening glow. 

'Romantic,' Harry thought smiling. He sat down on the sofa and proceeded to watch the dancing embers in the fireplace. Slowly, his brain slipped into auto-mode and he began to sing softly.

Hermione had just donned her sweatshirt (Harry's technically) and was walking down the stairs. 

She played with her hair dangling from her ears curling it around her fingers. She reached the bottom of the stairs to be met with a soft singing male voice. 

She poked her head around the corner to find Harry singing quietly to himself. 

"It's her hair and her eyes today, that just simply take me away, and the feeling that I'm falling further in love makes me shiver, but in a good way," He had his eyes closed. The sound flowed through him as music did. 

Hermione managed to sneak quietly into the room still listening to her boyfriend unknowingly serenading her. 

"All the times that I've sat and stared as she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair, and she purses her lips bats her eyes and she plays with me sitting there slack jawed with nothing to say," Hermione had managed to sit quietly on the chair to Harry's right. He had his eyes closed and didn't even notice anyone was in the room. 

"Cause I love her, with all that I am, and my voice shakes along with my hands, cause she's all that I see and she's all that I need and I'm out of my league once again."

He stopped and opened his eyes. He noticed Hermione sat with a grin plastered on her face. 

"What are you laughing at?" He slung an arm over the back of the sofa and turned to face her. 

"Nothing, nothing," She smiled. 

She stood and walked over sitting next to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her body close to his. 

"This is the most comfortable I've been in ages," Harry sighed snuggling closer to his girlfriend. 

"Me too," Hermione closed her eyes lightly. "At the end of this year it will all be over…no more dark halls and secret passages…"  


"Unless you're smart like me and living in the Marauder Manor with Sirius."

Hermione chuckled. "You gonna come and see me after we finish school?"

Harry looked down into her now open eyes. Swirling mystical pools of radiance shimmering before his own. 

"I'll never be away from you," He smiled. Hermione grinned back in response and leant against his chest. 

"Are you going to University?" She asked. 

"Definitely. I want to further my education in History or DADA."

"You want to be a DADA teacher? With the track running we've had I don't think you'd last long."  


Harry laughed. "Maybe not. What about you?"

"I want to do Charms or something. Maybe History I'm not sure. I do want to come back here though…working for Dumbledore."

"Or whoever the next headmaster will be."

"You don't think it'll be Dumbledore for much longer?"

"Yeah, a good few year but not too long."

"He could do with retirement. Although, I think he'll get bored."

"No way. He'll charm his trashcans or something. He was always saying during my training that if he did retire he'd live in the Muggle world."

"Why?"

"He reckons Muggles are interesting and they have Sherbet Lemons."

Hermione chuckled. "I suppose retirement wouldn't suit him much. He's more of the get-up-and-go type like you."  


"Am I?"

"You've always got something going on or up your sleeve. You're not unlike Dumbledore you know." 

"Good…" Harry smirked evilly. "I want a big white beard, some half-moon spectacles and a school all to myself."

Hermione stifled a laugh and looked up at her adorable boyfriend. "Is Dumbledore married?"

"No, why?"

Hermione sighed and slumped back down against his chest. "You can't be like Dumbledore then."

"Why?" Harry began chewing his bottom lip for no reason at all. 

"Because after I get my qualification in Charms and you get yours in DADA, we're getting married so you can't be like Dumbledore unless Dumbledore gets married. Get it?"

"You wanna marry me?" Harry smirked still biting his lip. 

Hermione sat up and looked into his adorable emerald eyes. 

"Of course I do…do you really think my mum and dad are going to let me spend the rest of my life with you if we're not married? And what'll the kids think?"

Harry smiled and rested his lips against hers pulling her closer to him. He found no resistance whatsoever. He was welcomed into her mouth. 

She fell against him on the sofa pushing him down into the soft cushions beneath his body. His arms slid around her waist, softly running his hands up and down his spine causing her to arch involuntarily into him. 

He groaned. 

"Do you like that, Potter?" She gasped coming away from his lips only for a second before smashing down against his once more. 

Harry pressed his lips harder against hers sliding his already accepted tongue over her bottom lips asking politely for entrance. 

Their tongues slid together. Hermione pressed her hand against the soft sofa cushions behind his head and stroked his nape gently. 

Their kisses slowed and eased to gentle roaming kisses instead of bruising kisses witnessed only moments before. 

When they parted, Harry leant up and kissed the tip of her nose. 

"I'm glad we're waiting until after Hogwarts," He smiled genuinely. 

When they had first started dating, Harry had promised her that he wouldn't make love to her until the time was right. Until that one perfect moment. 

He had slept with other people. Cho Chang being one; Holly Dandles from Hufflepuff and Eloise Croft from Cho's year. 

Each one had been great but a total disaster. Unique experiences in themselves but all he'd ever really wanted…he had right then in his arms. Hermione Jayne Granger. 

She'd settled down in his arms and was lying on him, resting her head on his chest. He found that he was stroking her hair sweetly as if urging her to sleep. 

She felt her eyes closing slowly and she yawned. 

"I think you need to get to bed," Harry stated. "Beauty sleep and all that…"

She smacked his chest playfully. It wasn't much of a hit. She was exhausted. 

"Carry me."

"Do I have to?"

Hermione scoffed and stood up trying not to waver as she did so. 

"No…I'll walk to bed then." 

She crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from him. 

Harry chuckled lightly and got up. He whisked her up in his arms honeymoon style.

"See? That wasn't so hard was it." She giggled and rested against his chest.

He carried her up to her bedroom and placed her down onto her bed. 

He let go but found himself pulled back down by Hermione's hand on the back of his neck. 

His lips met hers softly and sweetly. Not intense or sexual, but loving and sensual. 

When they parted, Hermione looked up into Harry's eyes. 

"Night Harry," She smiled. 

He grinned and kissed her forehead before retreating to the door; the entrance to her safe Haven. 

"Night, Herm," He smiled before he closed the door behind him. 

~)*(~

The next morning, Hermione had rushed over to Harry's bedroom to wake him up. It was just like him to lie in on their first day. They'd already missed five minutes of breakfast. 

"I am not touching that, Harry James Potter!" She shrieked throwing her arms above her head furiously. "Not a bleeding chance in the world."

Harry just laughed. "Please? We'll be even more later if you don't."

"NO! For the last time no!"

"It won't bite, I promise."

"Don't do that! Don't promise me something that you know isn't true!"

"But it won't!"

"How do you know, brainiac?"

"Because you wonderful woman," He brought her into his arms and kissed her forehead softly. "You know how to handle it."

"Yeah but so do you."

"But it's not the same when I do it. It gets wild."

"You're making this sound dirty."

"No I'm not! Just stroke it."

She stroked it gently making Harry smile. 

"That wasn't so hard was it!"

"No…I guess not. You did get the worst one of the bunch though."

"I don't doubt it."

Harry grinned satisfied and walked into his bathroom to brush his teeth. 

"Put it away when you've finished!" He called from the bathroom. 

Hermione stroked the monster book again and opened it to find Harry's homework. She scanned over the work. His handwriting was improving but it was still scrawl. 

"Your handwritings getting better!" She shouted closing the book and putting it into Harry's bag. 

"'Fanks!" He called from the bathroom with a mouthful of toothpaste. 

She sat on the end of his bed and studied his desk. He had several pictures of his friends and family on it. 

One was Sirius and himself on holiday. Harry was looking as handsome as always standing on top of the Eiffel Tower looking down into the camera. He was waving a gold and scarlet Gryffindor scarf. Trust him to take it everywhere with him. 

Another was Harry, Lavender, herself and Ron waving to the camera in Ron's house. It was taken in their sixth year. It moved about. At present Harry and Hermione were linked arms around each other's waists leaning their heads together. Ron was fighting with Lavender. 

The next had the Weasley family including Hermione, Ron and Lavender. They were all standing and sitting in the Weasley's backyard looking very happy. 

The last was her favourite. It was one Colin Creevy had taken yesterday. Harry had politely requested it from his Instant Develop camera. Colin obliged of course. 

It was Harry and Hermione kissing softly in each other's arms in front of a large tapestry of the Gryffindor Lion. 

It really was lovely. They weren't all over each other but more cuddly and loving than passionate. The passion was there of course. 

Harry walked out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready to go. He slung his bag over his shoulder and swung his arm over Hermione's shoulder holding her close to him. 

"Whatcha looking at?" He grinned. 

She pointed to the picture. "Just by chance as well."

"We're destined to look great wherever we are."

She smiled wildly as they walked down to the Great Hall and what was left of breakfast. 


	6. Stress and Insults

****

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!

****

Author note: I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry for the two-month delay in this chapter. I've had a lot of stuff to be dealing with lately. 

Thanks to all you reviewers! You really make my day! Really!

Special thanks to my friends LegyLuva, MichelleFrodo and arwen undomiel (?) who helped me find my muse again.

Luvs!

****

Chapter 6: Stress and Insults

"Have you?" Ron asked eagerly flicking through his potions book for the ingredients written on the chalkboard.

Harry just shook his head. "Nope."

Ron let out a huge sigh. He'd wanted to hear all the details. "You must've done something?"

"Not like I'd tell your sick mind," Harry jabbed Ron's forehead with his quill tip. 

"Ow!" Ron rubbed his forehead. "My mind is not sick, Potter. Merely inexperienced."  


"Shh!" Harry managed before Snape sauntered over to them. 

"Enjoying your potion Weasley?" He asked slyly. 

Ron made a face to Harry quickly before turning back to his teacher, "Lovely, sir." He gave Snape a big cheesy grin. 

"Good," He smirked. Then he turned to Harry. "Dumbledore's office, on the double, Potter."  


Harry stood up and shrugged to Ron. Snape literally tried to march him out of the classroom. 

They reached the gargoyle in minutes. 

"Sugar Plum Cocktail." Snape uttered to the gargoyle. It came to life and sprang open. 

Albus Dumbledore was sitting on the edge of his desk feeding Fawkes as Harry walked in. 

"Ah, Harry," Dumbledore signalled to Snape who quietly left. "Please, sit down."  


Harry did. Dumbledore sat down behind his desk. 

"I want to talk to you about the white room," Dumbledore rocked slightly in his chair. 

"Hermione told you?" Harry asked twiddling his thumbs. 

"Professor McGonagall actually. Miss Granger told her Head of House who in turn thought it best to inform myself." Dumbledore grinned. "There have been several occurrences during my years. I have witnessed a few myself."  


Harry stiffened a bit in his chair. He didn't know anything about them or what they did. "What are they, sir?"

"Empty dreams. You go to sleep, you dream. But when a fine line is crossed between unconsciousness and consciousness…some people end up there."

"What happens? The person there just told me what it was but didn't say anything…"

"Harry…" Dumbledore held up his hand, signalling him to cease his babbling. "I know exactly how you feel. It isn't a violation, rather a re-entry point for the dreamless."

"Oh," Harry smiled. "Thank Merlin. I thought it was something serious."

"It is," Dumbledore said turning the boy serious again. "Very serious indeed. It occurs when the subject is under stress. Try and cool down a bit, Harry."

Dumbledore finished the last part with a smile. "You may go now, if you wish."  


Harry nodded an agreement and walked swiftly from the room. 

Hermione and Lavender walked quickly from their Transfiguration room. When they reached the foot of the stairs, Hermione collided with something. 

"We ought to stop meeting like this," Harry laughed as he helped his girlfriend back to her feet. 

"I kinda like meeting like this," She wrapped a hand around his neck and kissed him softly. 

"If that isn't the cutest thing!" Lavender gleefully jumped on the spot. "Harry bent slightly like that, Hermione's arms around his neck holding him. Aww!"

Harry and Hermione opened their eyes, not breaking the kiss and looked at Lavender. 

"You…are…weird…" Hermione muttered in between kisses. She laughed a little. 

"Shh!" Lavender hit her friend playfully on the arm. "Don't ruin the moment!"

The couple laughed again and couldn't contain it, breaking the kiss and laughing. 

Lavender stomped her foot on the floor. "Now that was silly! I was going to run up to Colin and get his camera."

Harry shrugged. "We'll give you plenty more opportunities."  


Hermione smirked at her boyfriend raising an eyebrow at him. "Starting with when?"

Harry smiled back and leaned in taking her lips with his own. 

"Oh," Lavender smiled instantly. "That was sweet! Oh, that was so lovely!"

"Urgh!" 

Another voice sounded from the stairwell. 

"The Terrible Two are at it again!" Draco laughed. 

Harry and Hermione almost jumped away from each other. 

"Sod off, Malfoy," Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. 

Draco snickered. "The Mudblood's annoyed at me for breaking up her snog date? Boo hoo."

Hermione and Lavender jumped forward quickly enough to physically restrain Harry from causing some serious harm to the blonde. 

"Don't bother with him, Harry," Hermione spoke softly into Harry's ear. "He's really not worth it."  


"Oh really?" Draco sneered evilly with a smirk on his face. "Did you know that the Mudblood's all over Finch-Fletchley when you're not around, Potter?"

Again, the girls restrained Harry, pulling his arms back behind him. 

Draco laughed heartily. "They were up in the Conference Room together. I saw them. But it's not like she'd tell you that you disgust her, is it, Potter?"

The girls weren't quick enough this time. Harry stumbled backwards as blood was gushing from Draco's nose. 

"You bastard!" he screamed. "I'm…I'm bleeding to death! You bastard! My father…"  


Harry shooed him with one hand. "Go and cry to your daddy then Malfoy. Daddy protects you.""

"Well, it's better than being an orphan," Draco sneered and ran before Harry had chance to retaliate. 

But that insult really hit home. 

Harry felt his insides boiling over at Draco's comment. 

Hermione put her arms around Harry's waist and hugged him close to her, cuddling him. 

"Don't let him get to you, Harry," She whispered into his chest as he smothered his face in her hair. 

"Yeah," Lavender agreed. "You're a better man than he'll ever be."  


The comforting words from the girls and the hug from Hermione seemed to be working. He was feeling calmer. 

Hermione pulled away and looked at him. "You okay?"

Harry nodded and leaned over, kissing her forehead. He could make out her smile as he pulled away. 

Linked arm and waists, they walked up to their common room, Lavender walking beside Hermione. 

When they reached the top, Harry slumped down into one of the big chairs and stared at the fire. 

Who knew that one little insult from Malfoy could bring about all this grief? Normally he would have just shrugged it off, but not tonight. Tonight felt emotional. 

The portrait swung open and Ron strode in. 

"Hiya!" he called, depositing a kiss on Lavender and smiling at Hermione before walking around to Harry. 

Hermione and Lavender had seated themselves at the big desk and were completing their homework, Hermione taking sneak glances at her boyfriend every few minutes. 

"Harry?" Ron asked, sitting down on the sofa near him. 

Harry looked up, clasping his hand together in his lap. 

"Hagrid wants to see you in his hut," Ron informed, putting his bag down on the floor. "He has a guest."


	7. Dead GiveAway

A.N… I am soooooo sorry for the huge delay yet again in updating this story. I've got a lot going on at the moment with my exams and so forth. I will try and update as fast as I can but its finding the time between studying and crashing out from lack of sleep.

****

Chapter 7: Dead Give-away

Harry rushed down to Hagrid's cabin. It was after curfew hours but he managed, somehow, to not get caught by Filch. The regular excuse was that he was on Head Boy duties and one from his house wasn't in bed. Got him every time. 

Harry pulled his robes around him. It was damn chilly this time of year. 

There was a light on in Hagrid's hut, from the gas lantern he kept most likely. Hopefully he'd have a decent fire going a hot cup of coca. 

Harry knocked on the wooden door sharply. 

The door opened. It was Remus Lupin, Sirius' old friend. 

"Harry!" He exclaimed wrapping Harry in a warm hug. 

"Remus?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "I thought Sirius would be here actually."  


Remus beamed brightly. "He would've but we had a bet. If I beat him at Scrabble he had to clean the Manor. And I did, so I'm here instead."  


Harry laughed. "It's great to see you all the same."

They hugged a manly hug again before entering the small hut. 

After a few biscuits and a cup of Hagrid's tea, Harry and Remus had chatted away about almost everything. Hagrid had left not long after Harry's arrival, a job for Dumbledore. 

"So," Remus grinned. "Is everybody coming down for New Years then?" 

Harry nodded. "I think so. Hermione wants to and Ron doesn't think he'll be staying with his family this year. Bill and Charlie are home and there isn't much room at the Burrow even with the magical extension."

The large clock above the fireplace chimed loudly. 

"You'd better be getting back," Remus placed his large cup down on the table and stood up. Harry stood with him and walked to the door. 

"I'll be at the Manor on the 28th maybe," Harry gave his friend a hug before leaving. 

"See you soon, Harry," Remus waved and closed the door to the small hut. 

Harry walked very happily up to the common room. Most of the portraits that were still awake acknowledged him and waved a hello. 

He was very happy to be at school. Hogwarts was his home, much more than the Marauder Manor was. Hogwarts had been his first real home, the first place he'd felt entirely welcome.

He spoke the password to the Fat Lady and the portrait swung open. He climbed inside. 

"What has it got to do with you anyway?" Harry heard Ginny's voice shouting. 

Harry turned the corner to see Lavender, Ginny and Hermione in what seemed to be a ganging up moment on Ron. 

"What do you have against him anyway?" Ginny asked again, folding her arms across her chest. 

"Gin, he's a bloody Malfoy!" Ron shouted. 

Harry realised what the argument was about. He took the incentive the step more into the common room and managed to sit down on one of the large chairs before any other the others spotted him. 

His invisibility was short lived however. 

"Harry!" Hermione stood up from the sofa and perched herself on the arm of Harry's chair, leaning in to kiss his forehead lovingly. "How was everything?"

"Fine," Harry replied in a whisper. Ginny and Ron were still arguing near to the fireplace. "Remus wants to know who's coming down to the Marauder Mansion for New Years."  


"I'll come if you want," Hermione brushed a stray strand of hair from his forehead. "I'd like to see it again. That 'tour' you gave me in sixth year didn't quite over all the rooms."  


"I kissed him Ron!" Ginny cried throwing her arms in the air. "I kissed him first. Me! Not him! I made the first move!"

"Yeah but…" Ron tried. 

Hermione stood up. "Yeah but nothing Ron. It's Ginny's life she can do what she wants."

Ron looked over the Harry, for manly support maybe. "Harry, help me out here mate."  


Harry stood up and sighed. "Ron, Ginny's seventeen. If she wants to make her own choices she can. You shouldn't try to stop her."

Ginny and Hermione crossed their arms with a superior air. They'd won. 

"But…" Harry sat back down. "I can understand what Ron's saying. Think of the insults and the bullying from our first year and up. All the 'Mudbloods' and 'Weasels'. I don't think any brother would want his younger sister dating someone who'd insulted their family name."

Lavender faced Harry. "What? You can't honestly believe that he hasn't changed even a little since then…"

"I believe he may have," Harry stated. "But you can't deny the fact that his family are a family of Death Eaters. It's a bad crowd to fall into."

"I thought you'd be supportive of me, Harry," Ginny exclaimed walking to the portrait. "But you're just like him." She pointed to Ron. "Always letting stupid squabbles cloud your view of people. Grow up."

Ginny opened the portrait and walked out. 

"You really have no clue," Lavender shook her head as she walked up to her dorm room. 

Ron sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Hermione?"

Hermione looked at them both with her jaw locked and a down nose expression. 

"Why don't you two grow up?" She asked. "You seem to be the only two not doing. Harry…"

She turned to Harry. "I can understand what you're saying Harry, but it's Ginny's life. Ron shouldn't get involved."

"Why?" Harry asked standing up. "It's his 'little' sister getting involved with a family of Death Eaters. He has every right to be cautious and angry. Wouldn't you be?"

"That's the point!" Hermione shouted at her boyfriend. "She's not his 'little' sister anymore. She's seventeen years old, nearly an adult! You can't keep treating her like a child!"

Harry looked at Ron. 

Ron walked back up to his dorm room, getting the hint. 

"Don't you want to go to bed?" Harry asked Hermione. "It's late already. I really can't be bothered arguing now."  


"No," Hermione stated firmly. "We're going to talk about this."

"It isn't a talk, it's an argument," Harry sat down on the sofa. The common room was now void of anyone except the two. 

Hermione sat down next to him. "Please tell me you don't back up Ron."

"I do," Harry looked at her. "I do back him up. He's right. His sister shouldn't be getting involved with someone like that."

"What's got into you? First you understand where Ginny's coming from then you change sides?"  


"Because I can see Ron's point of view. Ginny's like a younger sister to me. I wouldn't want to have her in any unnecessary danger. And the Malfoy's are the unnecessary danger."

"They just don't understand," Ginny said, leaning against Draco's arm. "Big brothers are so useless."  


"Only one's your brother," Draco smiled sweetly, a rare thing that only a few people saw. "Potter's just a close friend. You can't listen to them."

"I know," Ginny relaxed into his arms. "They'll come around eventually."  


"Since Lucius' death, I think that the Malfoy's can be a pretty nice crowd now," Hermione sighed, standing up and pacing around near the fireplace. This was the first argument she and Harry had actually had since they're get together, and it wasn't even about them. 

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Harry countered. "Lucius was an evil bastard who wanted nothing more than to see Muggles and Muggle-borns die at the hand of his Master."

"_Sometimes I really don't think you understand me_," Hermione said in her head. 

"I do understand you," Harry replied. "But you're not taking this seriously. Ginny may have her own choice but it think that it's alright for us to point out when she's making the wrong one-"

"But that experience!" Hermione flung her arms in the air. "The experience of making a mistake. It's not uncommon for people to make the wrong choices before making the right ones."  


"Can you honestly say that's helped you?" Harry stood up, standing over her, and yet it still felt like he was looking up to her. "There's never been anyone there to warn you about the dangers of the wrong choice?"

"Of course there has been," Hermione turned away from Harry and crossed her arms. "Lavender and I went through this whole thing with Ginny when she first told us, but the damage was already done. She thinks she's in love with him and to be honest, I believe her."

Harry sat down. "Oh, Merlin. I've got to tell Ron."

"Don't you move!" Hermione pointed at him. "You stay right there. Promise me that you won't tell Ron."  


Harry tried to speak but the words kept falling from his mouth. "Not tell him? H…W…why wouldn't I do that? He deserves to know that his sister falling in love with an power obsessed git!"

"Promise me, Harry," Hermione demanded. "Promise me this or I swear I will never think of you the same again. You're protecting two people in love from…from almost seven male Weasley's. It's the lesser of two evils."  


Harry buried his face in his hands. "I can't lie to my best friend about…about something as important as this."  


"How many times have you lied to me, though, Harry?" She asked leaning against the wall, watching her boyfriend and love of her life debating over which road to take: lie to his best friend or ruin his other friends relationship, which, in the long run, could possibly seal the Malfoy-Weasley gap.

"What?" Harry looked up. "I…I don't lie to you, Hermione."

Hermione scoffed. "What about when Ron and Lavender first got together? You told me that they hadn't. You tried to protect me from my 'feelings' for Ron. Or did you just try and protect him?"

"Don't bring us into this-" Harry tried, standing up again only to have Hermione turn away from him. 

"It needs to be said," She felt tears. Suddenly, she felt very emotional…like she could cry at anything. "Fifth year, when you found out Voldemort was coming after you yet again, you said that there was no threat of Voldemort. You tried to protect me then but you needed me Harry. You needed me then like I need you now.

"I need you to promise me this. I don't know why I need you too, but it just feels like you have too, you have to do it. I don't care about all the things Draco's done or might have done or could possibly be linked back to his father for doing. I care about Ginny and how Ginny feels and if Ginny's in love with him then no one on this planet is going to stop them from being together. I've waited too long to tell you how I feel, and she did the same. 

"And I'd die if something tore _us_ apart."

Harry placed his arm around her waist and huddled her back into his chest. He could hear it in her voice, the tears cascading down her cheeks. Hermione wasn't one to cry a lot. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear. "I'm so sorry. Don't cry, please don't cry."

He kissed her head. "You're right, as always, you're right. I'd die if you were taken from me. Ginny probably feels the same. I'm sorry."  


Hermione relaxed in his embrace and turned in his arms to rest her head on his chest, listening to soft lull of his heartbeat. 

"I promise I won't tell Ron," Harry smiled, resting his cheek on her head. "It'll all blow over eventually. Ron will either forget, or get hit with a Bludger…"  


Hermione laughed. "I wasn't exactly hoping for amnesia but it would help."

"Nothing's ever as bad as it seems. Ron will have to come to terms with it. Malfoy could have changed, I don't know, only Ginny does, but…you're right. It's her decision not mine."

  


  


  



	8. It Starts

****

It Starts…

There are several times in a young man's life where he just needs to say three important words; three words that could make or break his relationship. Those three words could be interpreted as a submission, surrender, or a strong stand against his lover. These three words could mean the world and these three words are the ones they long to hear. 

"You're right, dear."

Three simple words in the English language; three syllables, three words. 

And yet Ron couldn't say them for the life of him. 

Harry had tried, Merlin knows Harry had tried to get Ron to say those three simple words to Lavender. In response to their argument a week ago, Lavender and Ginny had been ignoring Ron. Everything he'd said, they'd ignored. 

"Just say sorry," Harry pleaded with his friend. 

Ron simply ignored Harry's efforts, folded his arms defiantly and scowled menacingly at his younger sibling. "I am NOT apologising."

Ginny, Hermione and Lavender sat together at the end of the Gryffindor table during meal times. It was rare that Ginny or Lavender sat closer than four seats to Ron. Hermione liked to sit with Harry after her Arithmancy lessons, just to let of some steam and calm down. 

Meal times weren't exactly filled to the brim with pleasant conversations either and it was common for Harry to be the messenger between Lavender and Ron with Hermione coinciding as the Mediator. 

"Please tell Ron that I'd like my Split Feather Quill back, please Harry," Lavender said happily and smiling. 

Harry sighed loudly and turned to Ron. "Ron, will you please give Lavender back her Split Feather Quill?"

Ron snorted and brought the quill from his bag, throwing it carelessly into Harry's hands. "Here." 

Lavender took the quill still with a smile and placed it neatly in her tin quill case, while muttering "Stubborn bastard."

****

@@@@@@@@@

Later that evening, Hermione and Harry were quietly talking together in the Prefect's common room. It had been quite a hectic week and it was really the only time that they'd been able to talk to each other without the confines of other people. 

"Hermione," Harry started turning to his girlfriend. 

"Hmm?" Hermione asked, looking up from her Potions book balanced in her lap. 

"I, err…" Harry tried, stumbling on his words. He took a deep breath and dove straight in. "I've decided to resign as Head Boy."

"Why?" Hermione asked sounding as calm as usual. "Is it getting to much to deal with, with practice and school work? Not to mention the whole Voldemort thing…"

Harry looked at Hermione for a moment. "Is something wrong?"  


"No," she replied. "Why would anything be wrong? Nothing's wrong, nothing what so ever."  


"What's wrong?" He asked, taking her hand in his. "You're babbling more than a brook. Tell me what's up."

Hermione sighed and closed her book. "I'm worried, Harry."  


Being the gentleman he was, Harry quickly put his arm around her shoulders and huddled closer to her, cuddling her. "Tell me."  


"I think we're taking things a little too fast," she breathed out, in seemingly one breath. "We jumped straight into a hugging and kissing relationship and I know we're both verging on adulthood but…I…I just don't know, Harry."

Harry tried to get his breath a little before speaking. "Are you saying you want to break up?"  


Hermione jumped a little but turned to look him in the eye. "No. Not for one minute have I regretted any part of it, but I think we should slow down. Just in case."

"I know," Harry smiled lovingly, and kissed his girlfriend soundly on the lips. "I've been thinking the same thing really."

Hermione grinned at him and hugged him a little closer, putting her feet up next to her boyfriend's on the coffee table. "So, what's this about wanting to resign?"

Harry sighed. "I just don't want the responsibility."  


"Think of what it will say on your job applications, Harry," Hermione replied, sounding like her old self. "Not to mention University. If you have Head Boy of Hogwarts, they'll take you instantly. Not just because of that mind you, your NEWTS count as well."

Squeezing Hermione's hand, Harry smiled and said. "I just don't thing I'll be able to juggle Quidditch, studying, and school work with Head Boy duties. I'd rather be studying than wandering the halls at night."  


Hermione sighed loudly, a resounding sigh that said that she didn't approve at all. "I see you've thought about it quite a lot, but I can't stop you. I'm disappointed, but I guess you know what's best for you."

"And we have to plan a New Year's Day party," Harry grinned.

****

@@@@@@@@@

Unfortunately, things began to take a turn for the worse, just before the Christmas holidays.

It all started in Potions. That one fatal Potions lesson, two hours on a Friday afternoon. As usual, I'd been paired with Hermione whilst Ron was finding it extremely annoying that he got Neville yet again. 

Anyway, there we were, sitting in our usual seats watching Professor Snape walk into the classroom and up to the blackboard. He pulled out his pointing stick again and pointed at a complicated recipe on the board. 

I could already hear Ron groan behind me. It was a recipe for disaster since he was working with Neville. 

"You think we can do that?" Hermione whispered to me, leaning across breathing in my ear and across my neck, sending tiny tingles down my spine.

I grinned at my own reaction. It wasn't uncommon for something so simple as breathing from Hermione to become something so…electrifying. Ever since we'd finally become a couple, everything has seemed to be going so fast. Kissing was natural, like breathing now but I still felt like we were rushing into the relationship. Thinking that I should reply, I opened my mouth to speak. 

"I think so," I whispered back and was, unsurprisingly, immediately caught by Snape. 

"Potter," He growled menacingly. I heard Neville gulp behind me. "I find it quite amusing how you always seem to pair yourself with our Head Girl, Miss Granger, and get passable marks. Would it be the same if we placed you with Longbottom?"

I gulped down, hard. Hermione pressed down on my foot underneath the table. "I suppose it would, Sir."

He scoffed. "Suppose? You better more than 'suppose' Potter. Longbottom! Weasley! Switch partners."

Ron collected his things together, as did I. Just as I was standing up, Hermione grabbed my arm lightly and gave me a look that pleaded 'Don't leave me!'

"We haven't got all day, Potter!" Snape screeched from his blackboard. 

When Ron and I were seated with our new partners, Neville turned to me and gave me a grin the size of the Tame Valley. "I finally asked out Padme last night."

I could feel my own grin plastering itself on my face. After watching Neville's countless efforts to try and impress the twin, it was finally paying off. "Congrats, Nev."

Neville shrugged still grinning. "It was nothing. Animal magnetism."

"Today, class," Snape began pointing his stick at the blackboard. "We are going to concoct a Truth Potion."

As soon as he spoke, Malfoy's hand shot up in the air. 

"Yes, Malfoy?" Snape sounded eager to hear from his 'star' pupil. 

Malfoy was almost glowing with happiness. Ever since he got the Head Boy Head Boy badge, he'd been gloating up and down the hallways. Hermione was, in her own words, 'very displeased with the faculty's choice of a second Head Boy'. Which meant that she was extremely pissed off. 

I'd accompanied Hermione to her office on the first floor Prefects corridor when I was walking into my Prefects office. No sooner had she walked through the door; Malfoy made a crack about the real meaning of '_Head_ Girl' and '_Head_ Boy'. She stalked positively seething into my office and refused to move until that 'insignificant waste of space' had moved at least five inches away from the door. 

"Sir, we've already covered Truth potions last year if I remember correctly," Malfoy answered starring at Hermione in a challenge. 

She scowled back, the Hermione scowl she uses when she's either jealous or feeling sarcastic. 

"Very good, Malfoy," Snape beamed. "10 points to Slytherin."

The Slytherin side cackled in approval of Malfoy's statement, the Gryffindors sighed. They'd already lost 60 points in Potions and it was what, three months back? It was about 60 more points than they actually had. 

Total score for Gryffindor = -60. 

"We are, in fact," Snape continued in a low volume. "Going to study the most effective Truth potion just below Veritaserum: Veracity. Does anybody know the effects of the Veracity potion?"

As usual, Hermione's hand shot straight up in the air. Even though I was behind them, I swear I could hear Ron roll his eyes. 

Snape looked around the classroom, only Hermione had her hand up to answer the stupid question. His glare locked on Hermione and he asked through gritted teeth, "Yes, Miss Granger?"

Hermione cleared her throat and began a detailed explanation. "The Veracity Potion, meaning Truth Potion, inhibits the consumer for seven days compulsive honesty. In short, the consumer wouldn't be able to lie for seven days or keep any thoughts to themselves, even during sleep."

Snape gritted his teeth again as he spoke, "Very good, Miss Granger."

A smile erupted on my face, a smirk at Snape. Go Hermione! But then I realised that Snape is never nice. 

"Although, you neglected to mention that the potion has no antidote," Snape continued, wiping the smirk from my face and replacing it with disappointment. "…But unlike Veritaserum, the consumer need not be questioned to reveal their hidden truths. 10 points from Gryffindor for negligence of important information."

Again, Gryffindor sighed. Total number of points = -70. Suddenly, I was so glad that we were playing Quidditch next weekend against Ravenclaw. 

"We will be concocting this potion today," Snape stated looking around at his class. "You will not be allowed to drink the potion as its effects can be disastrous."

Why did his eyes just flicker towards me?

"Follow the instructions on the board," he continued. "Follow them 'carefully'. I cannot stress 'carefully' enough."  


His gaze rested upon Neville and I heard Neville gulp in fear. 

I chopped up the ingredients and Neville added them to the Potion, using the exact measurements from the board. I looked forward at Hermione and Ron working over their cauldron. They weren't conversing at all, they were just working but ever since their argument, it wasn't uncommon for them to work together without talking. 

Sometimes it was the only way they could work. 

"Potter?" Snape's malicious voice broke me from my thoughts. "Are you going to stare at the back of Miss Granger's head all lesson or are you going to work?"

I hadn't realised I was staring, I was staring into space at nothing in particular. "Sorry, Sir."

"How many ingredients now, Neville?" I asked, looking over at the bubbling potion. 

He looked up at me with a look of worry on his face. "I thought you were keeping count."

I slapped my hand to my forehead but heard the cauldron making a weird twisting sound. It sounded like the metal itself was twisting. 

"Oh Merlin!" I shouted before leaping forward, knocking Neville out of the way just as the hook on the cauldron melted, pouring the bubbling potion onto the floor and onto my outstretched arm. 

The pain was indescribable. The potion was literally eating away at my arm, melting skin. I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming aloud and felt blood gush into my mouth. 

"Harry!" Hermione shouted, rushing over along with Professor Snape. 

Ron and Neville picked up the scolding cauldron and replaced it back on its little iron feet. Hermione was staring at my arm in blatant shock as she knelt beside me, holding my other arm as support. 

"Out of the way!" Snape shouted over the crowd of students gathered around me. He knelt down as well, pouring a flask of another potion onto my arm. The pain subsided and the melting stopped. "Get him up to the Infirmary."

Hermione and Ron stood up with me and we started to walk out but Snape called us back. "Just one of you."

There was a brief exchange of looks between Hermione and Ron, ending with Ron opening the door for us as we walked out of the classroom. Hermione and I walked up to the Infirmary, Hermione telling me constantly that I should be more careful with complicated potions and I was hardly being responsible. 

As hard as she was trying, I knew she was worried bone deep. She clutched onto my healthy arm, nails digging into it every time my melted arm stung. She was shaking even as we walked through the Infirmary doors. 

"Oh, Mr Potter!" Madame Pomfrey scolded flitting around for a Flesh-Grow potion on the nearby shelves. "I can't go a week without seeing you in here."

Pomfrey led me to one of the Infirmary beds and sat me propped against the headboard, leaning my melted arm on the bedside table. Hermione sat down next to me and gripped my hand as Pomfrey poured the Flesh-Grow potion onto the melted skin. 

"Bloody…" I shouted as the potion began to take effect. I could feel the flesh crawling back onto my arm, covering the gaping hole and it hurt like hell. I tried my best not to squeeze Hermione's hand in the pain but I was finding it extremely difficult. "Oh Merlin."  


"It's alright," Hermione assured me, giving my hand a gentle squeeze. "Your arm will be fine in a minute. Look! It's gaining its milk-bottle colour again!"

I laughed as best I could between he wincing in agony. "Thanks for the…vote of confidence…'Mione."

She grinned happily but still looked worried and slightly nauseated as she watched the flesh re-grow itself. "You're welcome."  


After a few more moments of scorching pain, my arm looked as good as new. Madame Pomfrey wrapped it up in a light bandage before shooing us out of the Infirmary, giving me a warning not to have any tattoos on said arm for at least a fortnight.

Hermione and I walked down the stairs casually glancing at one another as we always did. I caught her looking at me and grinned back at her rather stupidly, to which she laughed and slapped my arm playfully before reaching up and kissing my cheek lovingly. .

"How's everything with Ron now?" I asked carefully as we swerved into the ground floor corridor and down into the dungeons. 

Hermione shrugged back but seemed rather affected by this question. "We're fine now. A bit awkward around each other but that's because of other reasons."  


"Like what?" I continued as we reached the Potions room. 

"Nothing, it's not important," she replied pushing the door open and walking to her seat. 

Potions carried on until the end without much interruption from anyone. After re-hooking Neville's cauldron, Neville and I managed to concoct a sound Veracity potion much to the dislike of Snape, who had found several other reasons during the lesson to remove points form Gryffindor.

Once the lesson had ended, everyone flooded out of the classroom except Neville and me. We stayed behind to clean up the spilt potion. 

I walked out with Neville, feeling slightly relieved that the double lesson was over and that it was Friday, dinner would be in ten minutes. I hurriedly walked with Neville to the Great Hall to find Ron and Hermione already sat down at our table with Lavender, Ginny, Dean and Seamus. 

"Hey Harry!" Seamus said in his thick Irish accent. "Let's see it! Let's look at your arm!"

I pulled my robe sleeve up revealing my arm good as new. Dean, Ron and Seamus sighed in disappointment. 

"You make a mess like that and there's not even a scar to prove it," Ron groaned. 

Hermione rolled her eyes as I sat down next to her in my usual seat. "You'd think his arm would be glowing green or something by the way you talked about it."  


Ron stuck his tongue out at Hermione. 

Soon, everybody was inside the Great Hall and eating dinner. I looked over at Dean and Seamus who seemed to be grinning maniacally. 

"What's got you two grinning?" Lavender beat me too it as she took a spoonful of her soup. 

They looked at each other and grinned again. Dean opened up his robe and brought out a small needle. We all looked at him with raised eyebrows. He placed the needle on the table and pointed his wand at it whispering, "Finite Incantatem."

Suddenly, the needle transfigured into a vial of green flowing liquid. Hermione dropped her spoon into her soup and covered her mouth with her hand. 

"You didn't?" She asked looking completely shocked. 

Dean nodded and transfigured the vial back into a needle, tucking it safely back into his robe pocket. "We heard Malfoy plotting on Wednesday. Snape gives the Slytherins pre-lesson plans, tells them what he's going to teach during the lesson."  


Seamus took a swig of Pumpkin juice then continued. "Anyway, we heard him talkin' about makin' the Veracity Potion and putting it in the school food, leaving it out of the Slytherin table's food lot."

Dean nodded. "So we decided to do a bit of preliminary research on this potion. We couldn't prevent Malfoy from putting it in our food but…"  


"We did manage to slip some in his," Seamus concluded, both with huge smiles plastered across their faces. 

Unfortunately, the rest of us looked pretty ill. 

"So, we're all subjected to a whole week of truth telling?" Ron gulped hard, his eyes flitting almost unnoticeably to Lavender. 

Dean and Seamus nodded ruefully. "But so is Malfoy and the Slytherins. You gotta give us points for that."  


"Well, it's better than it just being us," Lavender grimaced looking back down at her soup and prodding it a bit with her spoon.

"Oh Merlin," Ron groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Do you know how many secrets I have?"

"We all have secrets, Ron," Hermione replied as she always does, but she seemed as perplexed as Ron did. "There's another thing to it as well."

"What's that?" I asked and suddenly regretted it as she answered. 

"I read the textbook while in Potions," she answered looking more worried by the second. "Turns out, an affected person can pass it on just by sitting next to a none affected person. It's sort of like a curse. 

"They used to use it in old Prisoner of War camps to get information from the prisoners. They didn't need to worry about the transmitting effects because the more it worked on, the more effective it was in small doses."

Ginny moaned this time and hugged her bag to her chest. "So no matter who ate food today, everybody's going to catch it?" 

Hermione nodded regretfully. "Looks that way."

I guess I was the only one to notice Malfoy smirking at us from his table. The next thing, he was being slapped by Pansy who stalked out of the Great Hall. Immediately, the rose-faced Slytherin found my face among the Gryffindors and scowled, like he knew what Dean and Seamus had done. 

"There's only one way to tell if the potion has taken affect," Seamus grimaced and turned to Dean. "We've gotta ask someone something."  


My first thought, as most would be right now, was 'Please don't ask me'. 

"Ron?" Dean asked and everyone's eyes turned to Ron. 

Ron shook his head. "Ask somebody else."  


Seamus turned his attention to me. "Harry?"

I sighed reluctantly, but answered, "Go ahead."  


It looked like Seamus and Dean didn't want to ask me, genuinely. They looked like they felt bad about it. 

"Ask me," I replied. 

Dean sighed this time. "We'll ask you Ron's question then."  


"How many Play Wizards have you read in your lifetime?" Seamus asked plunging in, not taking a breath until the end. 

I tried to lie, I tried to move my mouth in the form of a lie but nothing would come out. "One."  


"Was that it?" Ron asked, shocked at how straightforward my answer had been. 

"How many Play Wizards have you read Ron?" Dean asked quickly so Ron couldn't interrupt. 

"Nineteen," Ron replied just as I did. It was something that he would usually lie about. Not just usually, he wouldn't admit that on his deathbed.

Hermione looked shocked, Lavender's eyes widened and Ginny remained the same. 

"Nineteen?" Hermione and Lavender asked in unison. 

"Fred kept them under his mattress," Ron continued and slammed his hand over his mouth. "Mmmphommhendfmgppphmhlp…"

Somehow I'm sure that he said, "Including the back issues from the 1970's."

Hermione and Lavender still looked shocked. Everyone else was expecting as much from Ron, not that he had nothing better to do, but he kept some of Fred's under _his_ mattress.

Dean hit the table with his fist and looked pleased with himself. "Sorry about that Ron but you did ask for it. Well, it's safe to presume that the Potion has taken affect."

Ron pointed a finger at everyone sat around us. "Nobody better ask me anything personal or you've had it! I'll hex you faster than I would Malfoy."  


"You only have to think something personal," Seamus replied. "Your thoughts, stuff you say to yourself in your head are spoken aloud. Just think how fun Divination's going to be."  


"I'm just glad I'm a year younger," Ginny smiled standing up. "I don't have lessons with you."  


Dean laughed. "You'll be missing all the fun, little Gin."  


Ginny shrugged. "Maybe, but then again…"

She looked around at all of us with a bemused look on her face and her eyes seem to gain an extra twinkle when they landed on Hermione and me.

"See you later," she called as she left the Great Hall.

Several slaps could be heard all over the Hall, one in particular had a right ring to it. It was from Padme to Terry, she gave his cheek a right crack and stormed out, Terry on her heels. 

"Do you think I should have a talk with Malfoy?" Hermione asked me as yet another slap was heard. 

I shook my head. "And get him to make you admit something personal? No way."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at me. "What makes you think I've got anything personal to admit to?"  


"Everyone has their secrets," I replied, quoting her from her conversation with Dean and Seamus. "I just don't want you to get put on the spot, that's all."  


"Have you got something personal to admit?" She asked me with a challenging look in her eyes. 

"Yes," I confessed. "But I'm not going to play this game with you. I'd rather admit them in my own time."  


She smiled at me with her admirable smile…the smile that sent tingles shooting through my spine and to my toes. I grinned back and put my hand over hers on the table. 

"I'd rather tell you them out of want," I continued. "Instead of being forced to say anything that I shouldn't."  


Hermione nodded at me and gave my hand a squeeze. "Ditto."


	9. The Mess

****

The Mess

It'd been all of three hours. In that three hours, everybody had been walking around on their own, including our trio. We just needed some alone space, some privacy to gather our thoughts about this 'curse'. If what Snape said was true, and there was no cure, we'd be stuck like this for seven days. Seven days is a week, it's 168 hours, it's 10080 minutes and it's a lot of honest arguments between friends and couples. 

Screw up of the century. 

Unfortunately, the lone space wasn't going to be happening in the evening. Because the weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend, everyone was staying up late to finish any coursework or homework due in the next week. Which meant that all of us were downstairs in the Gryffindor common room revising and flicking through books together. 

Ron and I were sat at the smaller desk in the back with Hermione and Lavender, flicking through very large textbooks. Ron managed to write a few sentences down on his parchment before throwing his quill down. 

"I'm nakard," he stated, yawning very loudly and stretching his arms out. 

I saw Hermione's eyebrow raise before she replied, "Not in the literal sense I hope."

Ron looked utterly confused before Lavender chirped in pleasantly. "It means 'sexually tired out', love."

"Not half," Ron replied, yawning again. "I'm surprised you're not Hermione."  


Hermione shook her head lightly and sighed. "Because me and Harry have been going at it like hormonally imbalanced bunnies? Or because I'm having an illustrious affair with Justin behind Harry's back?"

Ron looked shocked at once, his jaw dropped to floor and his eyes were as wide as saucers. "Did…what…did you hear that, Harry?"  


"Yep," I replied with a smile, adding to Ron's already addled brain. 

"And you're okay with that?" he asked again. 

I laughed, as did Hermione and Lavender. 

"Don't be daft, Ron," Hermione chided with her quill, stabbing him in the nose with the feather end. "If I were really seeing Justin, I'd have the decency to end it as soon as possible and then see a doctor about my mental health."

"Sorry," Ron mumbled. "It's hard to tell who's telling the truth or just being sarcastic."  


Yawning again, Ron leaned his head down on the table. 

"Ron," Lavender turned to Ron. "Can I have a look at your Divination coursework?"  


"Why?" Ron asked lifting his head from the table. "You're better at it than me."  


Her eyes widened like mine had before I admitted something… "Because I want to start a bloody conversation with you that doesn't involve sex." And that, my friends, was a brilliant sarcastic cover-up of the truth by Lavender Brown. 

Ron rolled his eyes and took his Divination book from his bag. He opened it and took out a few scrolls of parchment, handing them to Lavender. She read each sheet and made noises of disapproval after each one. Finally she turned back to Ron.

"Ron! How can you expect to pass with this? This is rubbish!" She exclaimed looking over the scrolls of scribbled out words and tiny drawings of spiders in the corners. 

"Well that's a compliment coming from trash," Ron mumbled aloud, but not quite as quiet as he'd expected.  


Hermione grabbed onto my arm as Ron spoke and clutched it for dear life. We watched Lavender stand up, fire blazing in her eyes and slap Ron across the cheek with all the strength she had in her. 

"I can't believe you, Ron," she said, sounding as if she was about to cry. 

Without another word, she threw the parchments at Ron and stormed up to the girl's bedroom. Ron's head hit the table again as he groaned. Looking around, there weren't many girls actually left in the common room anymore. 

There weren't many boys either. Come to think of it, Ron and I were the only ones sitting with a girl apart from Dean who was sitting with Parvati…wait…nope, she just slapped him and walked out as well. 

"Good grief," Hermione said as she watched Parvati stalk out of the common room and up the girl's stairs. "I feel so unappreciated."  


She was smiling with amusement when Ron lifted his head and looked at her quizzically. 

"You haven't given me an excuse to slap either of you," she continued with the smile. "I feel slightly unappreciated. Am I that nice and pleasant?"  


Ron grunted, "You wish." 

"And I've just got nothing bad to say," I smiled, leaning back in my chair and resting my arm on the back of Hermione's protectively. 

Although, it was a split second before she regarded me with an unbelieving look. "Okay, either you know a counter-curse to Veracity, or that comment was extremely sarcastic."

I shook my head and shrugged. "Nope, can't think of a thing."

"Oh come on!" she demanded, throwing her quill down and turning to face me properly. "There's got to be something you don't like about me. My hair, my eyes, my nose…anything!"

"Your hair's gorgeous, your eyes are perfect and your nose is cute," I replied. "What do you expect me to say?"

"That you despise the way I am and never want to see me ever again!" she shouted.

It took a second for her to realise what she'd said and slap her hand over her mouth. She shook her head as if in denial of what she'd just said aloud. 

Ron looked extremely shocked, sitting back in his seat and his eyes wide again. 

I just felt hurt. 

"Is that…um…really what you expected…me to say?" I asked, my legs ready to break into a sprint at any second. I just needed to get out…just to go.

"Mmmph," she replied, her hand still clamped securely over her mouth. From the way her eyes squinted shut after that, I could tell that she'd said yes.

I stood up, knocking the chair back a little. "I…err…need to get some air."

****

@@@@@@

"This stupid, bloody stupid, stupid potion," I repeated to myself over and over again as I looked over the Quidditch pitch. Sat in the Gryffindor seats, I could see all around the green.   


A sigh, "Shame there's no antidote, isn't it?"

Ron gave me half-smile as he sat down next to me, handing me a bottle of butterbeer and uncorking his own, letting the head fizz over the top before slurping it. "Well, I think we should do the only manly thing I can think of."  


"What's that?" I questioned taking a swig of the drink.  


"I think we should owl Sirius and ask him about it," Ron replied. "The Marauder's had to have come up with something clever to get them out of a truth potion."  


"No," I laughed. "We should use old fashioned avoidance."  


"Ha ha," Ron laughed sarcastically. "Locking ourselves in a broom closet for a week won't really work."

"I'll owl him tomorrow then," I concluded, yawning. 

"Seriously, you shouldn't just run out like that," Ron said. "Hermione…well, she kinda bolted it up to her room after that. I tried to go up to check on her, but Ginny was already in there. No dice."

I sighed. "Is that really what she thought I'd say? Am I really that stuck up about her?"  


"You do kinda have a goofy disposition when she's around," Ron replied, throwing his cork up into the air and catching it again. 

"Disposition," I smiled. "A big word for you, mate."  


"Thank you," he said admiring the word he'd just used. "I try, I try."  


After a minute I thought about Lavender. "Aren't you bothered about Lavender?"  


"We're always arguing," Ron replied. "We're just not right for each other. We never stop arguing, she's a none stop critic…we're just not compatible. Plus, Trelawney says that we're 'A match made in Heaven', so you know we're not gonna last 'till the end."  


I laughed. "Why do I feel like I'm diagonally parked in a parallel universe?"  


"In all honesty," Ron said, furrowing his brow. "I have no clue whatsoever."

****

@@@@@@

Up in the Gryffindor Head Girl dorm, Hermione was pacing around on the floor, so much so that Ginny was sure a dint was forming. A long Hermione's Feet shaped dint. 

"You're gonna make yourself feel sick," Ginny said, sitting back against the headboard. "Or give your legs a good workout."  


Hermione shot Ginny a glare, a glare which basically said, "I'll hex you six ways from Sunday if you interrupt my train of thought again with something stupid."

"Okay, sorry," Ginny muttered. She had to do something to help Hermione. Ron had come up before but Hermione had insisted that both Harry and she needed some space without each other, just to clear their heads a little. 

"You've pulled through worse with him," Ginny stated, sitting on the edge of the bed and toying with one of Hermione's many open books balanced on her trunk. 

Hermione stopped in her footsteps and hugged herself, wrapping her arms around herself protectively. "When Ginny? We've never had something like this happen. The worst argument we had started off about you and Draco…and now…"

She buried her face in her hands. "What am I going to do, Ginny?"

"In all honesty Herm," Ginny shook her head. "I don't have the foggiest. But then again, it's not like you and Harry are going to break up after something like this. Harry isn't the type to dump you because of some stupid argument about basically nothing."  


"But it wasn't about basically nothing!" Hermione replied. "I told him, to his face, honestly, that I thought he was stupid for going out with me. That I thought he hated me."  


"And do you think that?" Ginny asked. 

Hermione breathed. She managed to get a normal breathing speed again and thought. "I don't know what I think. I'm all…jumbled up right now."  


Ginny sighed and lay back on the bed. "Just talk to him, Hermione. What's the worst that could happen?"

Hermione scoffed, "That's exactly what Voldemort said to Professor Quirell. Just trust me, Ginny, some things are better off unsaid."

Ginny stood up and walked to the door, opening it slightly. "And some things are better off said."  


****

@@@@@@

Hermione sighed when she walked into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and surveyed the internal and external damage her tears had caused. Water streaks had run down her cheeks and her eyes were bloodshot. 

"It's not obvious you've been crying," she told herself as she splashed cold water onto her face. 

She grabbed hold of the burgundy towel lying on the towel rack and dried her face. Taking in another sigh, she left the bathroom and closed the door behind her. 

Not knowing where she was going entirely, Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room only to find Harry sitting quietly in front of the fireplace. He was staring into the flames and breathing heavily on the odd occasion. 

Hermione took a few steps forward and sat down on the sofa near to harry. Since he hadn't detected her presence, she unclasped her hair at the back of her neck and let it fall down over her robes. She watched Harry shift a little and cross his legs beneath him, still looking into the fire. 

Taking a deep breath and a chance, she thought. "_I'm sorry._"

Harry did an almost jump and turned to face her, his face wasn't bearing his usual smile. "You hurt me, you know."

Hermione nodded. What could she say? No, she didn't? She didn't mean it? She could never mean something like that? No. She couldn't lie to him. She's said the truth; it's been the truth all along. "I'm sorry."

Harry stood up and moved to sit next to Hermione, resting his hands on his knees but still looking into the fire. "I guess I can't call you a liar, can I?"  


She laughed, even though she didn't mean too. "No, I guess you can't."  


He moved a little more, putting his arm around the back of the sofa and moving into her a bit, hugging her closer to him with his actions. "And I guess I can't stay mad at you forever."

"I guess not," Hermione smiled, knowing where this was going. 

She smiled as he kissed her, slowly, sensually and sweetly, like it was the first and the last time they'd ever kiss. Harry pulled away slowly, keeping his lips near to hers. 

"So, why don't you and I, smile, kiss…" Harry kissed her again. "And forget about it for tonight. It's done; it's all over. And we have tonight."

"Hmm," Hermione tried to say as Harry kissed her again. "We have tonight."

  


  


  



	10. Something Strange

****

Something Strange

The first thing Hermione saw when she awoke was Harry.

But it wasn't just Harry. It was a very naked Harry lying beside her, an arm draped over her stomach and his breathing was light in her hair. 

She was sleeping next to Harry. In the nude. She was skyclad, lying next to Harry who was also naked. Her body tingled. It was strange because the way she felt wasn't like she always did when she woke up. She felt vibrant. She felt oddly alive lying next to him, watching him breathing but at the same time, the lower half of her body ached like something had been nibbling on her during the night. 

She clutched at her stomach and sat up, kicking her legs out of the side of the bed. It couldn't have happened, it just couldn't have. They'd talked about taking everything fast, how they were going to take everything slowly instead and drag it all out. This wasn't supposed to come for a while yet. She had a master plan going on and this wasn't on it until at least seven and eight. 

Yet they'd done it. 

There was no mistake. Her bed was…glowing almost with an aura the colour of freshly cut grass. The magic surrounding her bed was intense and it was making her feel odd and alive. 

Harry stirred in his sleep when Hermione retrieved her clothes from the floor. She could remember last night. Every single detail was burned into her memory and something had made her continue even as her brain shouted no. It wasn't Harry's fault, he didn't plead for anything…hell he didn't even ask, she gave willingly. 

And that was what scared her.

How could she be so careless with herself? That was her virginity she just lost. Admittedly it was to the man she loved, the man she hoped to marry someday but she wanted to give it in her own time when everything would be perfect. She was waiting for the perfect moment where it would just seem right to do it there and then. 

A part of her was telling her that she wanted it. Now it was all over and done with, she could get on with her life with Harry knowing that all the awkwardness was over and done with.

But it wasn't awkward and that's what she couldn't figure out.

Her mother had told her that the first time is painful and awkward because boys are prodding and don't know what they're doing or what pleases. 

But Harry knew. Harry knew every inch of her body that tingled, he knew every single part that elicited some pleasure from her, he knew where to touch and how to touch. She knew that he'd been with other girls, that he'd lost his virginity along the line and was ashamed that he couldn't get it back to give it to her. She just couldn't bring herself to blame him for having Cho. It didn't even matter know because she'd lost it to him and that was what mattered.

She didn't want to lose it like this though. She felt dirty, she felt awful and she felt ashamed for doing it in the first place. She wasn't like this and the woman that came out last night definitely wasn't Hermione Granger. 

Then why had Harry carried on if he could see it wasn't like her?

Her mind wanted to scream the blind answer, that he'd done it to satisfy himself and no one else. If he'd done that, he wouldn't have held her afterward cuddling her to his chest. He wouldn't have been Harry if he hadn't loved her like that. 

Maybe that's why he did it. Maybe he needed to prove that he loved her. Maybe he needed to prove how much he loved her. 

Her body shuddered when she took her dressing gown from the back of her door and slung it around her, tying the belt around her middle. She took a look at the naked Harry lying on her bed, sheets around his midriff sleeping peacefully. He grasped at the empty space in front of him while he slept, his brow furrowing even in his sleep. She smiled absently and walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge. 

She contemplated waking him up and telling him that she needed some alone time to think. She needed to ask him why he carried on last night, why he didn't make her stop. He wasn't like anyone she'd met before, he wasn't like any of the older boys she'd met who'd rip a skirt of a girl soon as look at her. He was different so why didn't she feel different? 

Her bed looked magical but she didn't feel that way.

She lay down next to him and let him wrap his arm around her. It was soothing to have him there, her best friend always there to take her emergency call. She threaded her fingers through his hair and looked at his peaceful expression. He didn't know what she was thinking, how could he know? He picked up on everything she did, like handing her the toast in the morning without a second thought but was she ready to go into that type of relationship where they depended on each other? Where they were intimate? Did she really think she was ready for something like that?

She reached out and took her wand from her bedside table, casting a Morning-After charm upon herself. Thinking about what she was doing instead of the way Harry smiled when his arm reached around her, cuddling her up to him again, she managed to cast the charm successfully and felt something stirring inside her lower body. When the feeling finished, she was content just to lie there in his arms stroking his hair while he slept. 

A small tear slipped down her cheek but she closed her eyes and kissed his forehead. Something's just have to change. 

~*~

Hermione had been lying in his arms for what seemed like hours. She wanted to stay there; safe from the world but her own worries were mounting. She felt weak thinking about them and even worse when she looked at his face. 

Suddenly, Harry bolted upwards, a scream resounding from his throat and an almighty gasp rasping from his voice. His eyes were wide open, much wider than she'd ever seen them. His back was rigid and his face was looking up at the ceiling. She tried to touch him but Harry just screamed again then fell backwards, onto the pillows with a thud. 

He lay there motionless for a moment just breathing in the air he couldn't get during his cream. His lungs seemed starved for air as he gulped the air down into his chest. His body was racked with sweat that come on suddenly, his temperature had shot through the roof and he looked terrified. He was white with horror at something that his eyes had seen. 

Carefully, Hermione stroked his hair and kissed his forehead. He own tears were threatening the slip out of her eyes and her body trembled. She was frightened. She'd never seen Harry like that. He'd screamed in his sleep before and she'd shared his bed when he'd had very bad nightmares but this was something she'd never seen before. 

Harry was terrified.

He looked up and saw Hermione looking down at him. He looked several times at her, scanning her face before he melted into tears and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry," he repeated over and over. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."  


"Calm down," Hermione urged, stroking his temples slowly. "Everything's all right. You're fine."  


"I'm sorry," he repeated, clutching her too him while he wept into her dressing gown. 

With a look of boyish fright, he looked up into Hermione's eyes, his own filled with tears and said, "I'm scared."

That's all it took for Hermione to burst into tears and hold him closer, kissing his hair and whispering things to him. She didn't know what he'd dreamt but something had frightened him badly. If she asked him now, he wouldn't be able to reply. He looked terrified of his dreams and didn't want to sleep anymore. He just wanted Hermione to hold him through the rest of the night, softly rocking him gently.

~*~

"You look a wreck an' half," Ron said when Hermione came down for breakfast the next morning. 

She grabbed a piece of toast and began to butter it before grabbing a mug of coffee and downing it in one gulp.

Ron watched amazed then asked, "Rough night?"  


Hermione nodded. "Something like that."  


"So the hormonally imbalanced bunnies are taking driving lessons?" Ron joked, folding his newspaper. "Where's the stud?"  


"In bed," Hermione replied, biting her toast and trying her best to wake herself up. "He's not coming down today. He had a bad night last night."  


"Really that bad?" Ron joked tucking the newspaper under his arm. 

Hermione shook her head. "I'm not going to start with you at this time. He's in his room if you want to go talk to him. If you do, go. If you don't, leave me alone anyway."  


Ron laughed. "If that's the way you feel…"

"It is," Hermione replied sternly. "I need some time to think."

Ron's expression turned from laughter to concern and he sat down next to her, placing his newspaper on the table. "Are you alright?"  


Hermione tried to say yes for a moment before she shook her head. She looked down at her lap and replied "No."

"Why?" Ron asked, placing his hand comfortingly on her back. "Did something happen last night?"  


"It's not something I'd like to talk about Ron," Hermione said, tears threatening to fall. "You'd better go and see Harry. Just…tell him to tell me if something's wrong."

With that, she got up and fled the Great Hall, walking very quickly out of the arches. 

Ron picked up his paper and headed for Harry's room.

~*~

"Knock, knock!" Ron joked, opening the door to Harry's bedroom and walking inside. 

The room was empty. Harry wasn't in it. The trunk at the end of the bed was open with it's contents spewed everywhere and his bed was turned over and ripped to shreds, the stuffing falling out all over the bedroom. Ron climbed over pieces of broken pot and large wads of mattress stuffing to have a better view of the room. 

There was a crash and Ron whirled around drawing his wand and pointing it at the foe. Harry was sitting in a foetal position next to wall, curled up and looking helpless. His glasses were lying on the floor near to Ron's feet. Carefully, Ron stooped and picked them up while moving towards Harry's quivering form. He held them out for the young man to take and Harry snatched them form Ron, putting them back on his face and blinked a few times as if everything was coming into focus. 

"Harry?" Ron asked, moving closer again. "Are you okay, mate?"  


Harry twitched and shuddered a little and looked around the room as if trying to piece together where he was. 

"Harry?" Ron asked again, stopping himself from moving further. "Harry? It's Ron, can you hear me?"

"Casss Threeesh Manesss," was the reply from Harry. His tongue slithered like a serpent's when he pronounced the words; each word sounded like it was dripping in venom. 

It was Parsel Tongue. Harry was speaking in Parsel Tongue. Hermione had a regime for when something like this happened but because Ron was on his own this time, he had no clue what to do. He couldn't leave the room in case Harry decided to bolt for it out of the seventh floor window. 

He thought about signalling from the window or shouting for help using his wand. It would be easy just to shout but the likely hood of someone standing around in the common room at this time on a Hogsmeade weekend was slim at best. He looked around the room to find something that was useful but the only thing standing in the corner was a rubber plant. 

Ron dismissed the idea of writing a note on the rubber plant and tossing it down the stairs. It would be pointless and cruelty to…an unbreakable plant, which would probably just bounce back up again into an upright position.

"Tell me what to do, Harry," Ron said, trying to find something, _anything_ to get someone's attention outside.

A small train of thought was rushing through his mind. If he managed to get Harry down the stairs without serious injury, he could probably signal Dumbledore or one of the teachers from there using the fireplace. Of course, getting Harry downstairs was going to be the immediate problem. 

Ron moved closer to his friend, holding out his hand hesitantly, as Harry would leap forward and bite the thing off in one serpent-sized chomp. 

"Harry?" Ron tried, moving a little bit closer. "I need you to trust me now. I need you to take my hand and we'll go downstairs."  


Harry shuddered and didn't seem likely to co-operate anytime soon. Nevertheless, Harry stretched out his hand to meet Ron's in the middle and took it furtively. Ron grasped Harry's hand and went to pull his up but Harry pulled back, Ron nearly landed face first on the floor. He didn't think Harry was that strong of a man yet. 

"I can't help unless we go downstairs," Ron pointed down to the floor and spoke to Harry like he was a small child. It was the only thing he could think of. Trying the old fireman's lift and running downstairs with Harry slung over his shoulder wouldn't exactly work for him. 

Harry let Ron pull him to his feet and stayed upright in a curled position, his hand covering his left ear while his right hand was being tugged by Ron. Ron noticed when Harry stood up, that the shirt Harry was wearing had been torn to pieces with massive shred holes in the shirt. They weren't just tears though; they looked like scratches. 

Ron led Harry by the hand to the door and walked with him down the staircase. It took a few minutes for Harry to walk safely down the staircase, including several trips with Ron having to catch him when he fell. Eventually, they made it down the two flights of stairs and into the common room, where Harry sat down on the couch in front of the fire and curled up into a small ball, clutching his knees to his chest, protecting himself. 

With a flick of his wand, Dumbledore's face appeared in the fireplace; half-moon spectacles still well placed on his nose. He looked over Ron's shoulder at Harry lying on the couch and his eyes grew dark. 

"Am I to guess that something has gone quite wrong, Mr Weasley?" He asked Ron, looking over the top of his spectacles. 

Ron nodded and looked back at Harry. "I don't know what's happened, sir, but he's a quivering pile of goo."

Dumbledore smiled a little. "Interesting analogy, Mr Weasley."

Ron gave his usual corner grin as Dumbledore carried on. 

"Is he able to walk at all?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not very far," Ron replied. "I had trouble getting him down the stairs. Getting him to the Hospital Wing will be a nightmare."  


"And where is Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore asked over his spectacles. Ron assumed that Dumbledore expected Hermione to be there, right along side them helping Harry, trying to come up with a charm to make him half-coherent but she was no where in sight.

"I don't know, sir," Ron said, finding himself feeling strangely responsible for Harry's condition. "I found him in his room, it's a mess and he's speaking Parsel Tongue. That's all he'll say."

Dumbledore made one of those 'hmm' sounds. The sound that drives you mad when you're young because it's the noise your parents make when they know something has gone wrong. Whether it be an exploding firecracker in your bother's bedroom or finding Play Wizard magazines hidden in your sock drawer. If Ron wasn't worried about his best friend, he probably would have thought all of this and then made himself laugh at the expensive of Professor Dumbledore's verbal filler. Whatever the reason, Dumbledore was deeply in thought for a moment.

"He only speaks Parsel Tongue?" Dumbledore asked out of character. That fact seemed to surprise him the most. 

Ron nodded. "He repeats it. A lot of serpent language like he's speaking to someone in the room."  


"Was they're anyone in the room with you?" Dumbledore questioned urgently. "Anyone at all? Did you feel odd walking into the room? Did you feel any eyes on you at all?"

"None, sir," Ron replied. 

Dumbledore looked at Ron for a moment then over Ron's shoulder at Harry, who was trying to sit himself upright and was muttering something in Parsel Tongue. You could tell when Harry was whispering it to himself because his tongue flicked out, rigid and pointy on the 's'. 

"I'll have Poppy come down immediately," Dumbledore stated. "Could you take him back up to bed, Mr Weasley?"

Ron shook his head. "His bedroom is trashed, Professor."

"Then keep him on the couch until we get there," Dumbledore replied. 

With that, Dumbledore's face disappeared from the fireplace and was replaced with the flickering of the Gryffindor flames that burned around the clock no matter the weather outside. 

Ron stood up and walked back to Harry's curled form on the sofa. 

"What happened to you, mate?" Ron asked as he grabbed the tartan cover from the big chair and lay it over Harry's shaking body. 

"Erruhessss dophierssss," Harry replied, shivering. 

Ron noticed that Harry's lips were turning a dark shade of blue and his skin was pale. Whatever had happened had happened fast, between Hermione leaving Harry and Ron walking into Harry's bedroom. Judging by the journey Ron took, it would only be ten minutes. That, he was sure, was something Dumbledore would take into consideration providing they wish to find out who did this to his friend. But, when Harry Potter is a resident at Hogwarts, anyone could be his enemy. Anyone from any house could have come in providing they knew the password and none of the other students did. 

So what could have happened?

Unless it was Hermione.

Ron banished the thought from his mind as soon as he thought of it. It was stupid to think that one of his best friends would turn on the other suddenly, even when they were so wrapped up in each other the world seemed like an overflowing blanket. Hermione would never in a million years sell Harry or himself out to the dark side, even under threat of death. She just wasn't like that. 

But it was possible. Hermione knew almost every curse in the wizarding world by their fifth year. 

Ron shook his head. It just wasn't possible to assume something like that. Hell, it wasn't even probably possible to assume something like that. Ron just hoped that Remus and Sirius got to Hogwarts soon and help clear the mess up before it got out of hand. 

ogsmHogsmeade

  


  



	11. Unlikely Pitfalls

**__**

Rating: - PG

****

Disclaimer: - I do not own any of this whatsoever.

****

Spoilers: - Books 1-4.

****

Pairing (if any): - H/Hr

****

Author Note: - Before I begin ranting and raving about how bad I think this chapter is…I'd like to thank all my reviewers and even the people who read this and never review. It still means a lot that you keep coming back. I'd also like to apologise for the lack of posts on my side. I haven't updated as quickly as I'd like but I've had a lot to do recently, not least of which is my coursework and a wedding to plan. Still, I received some reviews of a few people complaining about the lack of posts and asking (as nicely as possible) for me to get my arse in gear and start posting. 

I know that this chapter is short but this is all I planned to put in this chapter in the first place. It gets a point across and more of the story line even if it's not the BIG story line that I'm being berated for. All in due time. Be reassured that most of it is written and planned out and I'm just making some final checks and adding a bit more here and there before posting it up. With all speed and such, it should be posted by the next weekend, give or take a few hours because I work nights. 

Still, thanks for reading this and I hope you had a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. 

****

~)*(~

~) Unlikely Pitfalls (~

Hermione had found her way to the Library. Pushing the door open, she was met with the inevitable and homely smell of the old books lined up and musty. She revelled in the smell of the books, the old pages from hundreds of years ago still miraculously kept by Madame Pince in one room where she could sit and read all day long. It was marvellous. The feelings she got from just sitting in this room surrounded by all her favourite people in History. 

Without hesitation, Hermione made her way to the back of the back of the Library. She felt at home there and it the place, apart from Harry's arms, that she felt a peace.

She thought of Harry. 

It wasn't hard to think about him sitting up in his room, talking with Ron about what they'd just done. He wouldn't describe it because she knew Harry wouldn't be that careless with her love. Or would he? She didn't know anymore. The only thing she knew for certain was that it'd been a mistake to do it this early on. Only last week, they were talking about taking things slowly, being more like the friends they were until everything was figured out properly. 

They hadn't even said 'I love you'.

She'd wanted to hear that before going further with anyone. 

Of course, Harry would be having his first band practice of the year in a few days so he'd be making time to spend with Dean and Seamus rather than her. 

Why did she run out of her bedroom like that? What had scared her so badly that she just had to run? Was it the commitment to Harry at seventeen? Was it the feeling of wanting to be with him forever and not feeling it from him? 

Was she just frightened of what could have happened?

~)*(~

"Interesting," said Madame Pomfrey, looking questioningly at Harry's quivering form as he lay on the Hospital sheets. He was curled into a foetal position and was nibbling at his knuckles while speaking softly to himself in short, wild bursts. 

"What's interesting?" Ron asked, sitting down next to Harry in one of the chairs.

Madame Pomfrey looked from Harry to Ron with a disapproving look on her face. "I don't think you should be in here, Mr Weasley."

"I think I should be with my friend," Ron replied indignantly. "I can't find Hermione so I'm the next best thing."

Madame Pomfrey moved give Ron a tongue-lashing but Professor Dumbledore put a hand on her shoulder to hold her back, saying in her ear that Ron should stay with Harry unless he is direly needed elsewhere. With much hesitation, Madame Pomfrey agreed but still threw Ron a disapproving look that said more than her tongue-lashing could have done.

"Have you concluded anything, Poppy?" Professor Dumbledore inquired, standing his full height and looking at her through his half-moon spectacles. 

"It could be a state of shock, it could be a curse, a charm," she said taking her handkerchief from her pocket and blowing her nose. "I have absolutely no idea."

"Would it help if we had Severus up here? Or Filus?" Dumbledore asked. 

Madame Pomfrey gave a curt nod and replied a simple, "Yes."  


Dumbledore turned and walked through the doors in the Hospital Wing, his robes blowing after him. 

Madame Pomfrey turned back to Harry and Ron and shook her head. "I can't go one year without having either one of you in here."  


"We like to put the Hospital Wing to good use, Miss," Ron replied with a grin on his face the size a watermelon slice. 

Madame Pomfrey made a tutting sound with her tongue and bustled around the Hospital wing, looking for something that could have been under the beds for all she knew as she stooped low to have a look under one of the white sheet covered beds. She finally gave a _tut_ with her tongue again and moved back to Harry and Ron. With a sigh, she looked at Ron.

"Could you find Miss Granger?" Madame Pomfrey said, taking one of the extra sheets from beside Harry's bed and tucking it over him. Harry was giving the distinct impression that he was cold because he was shivering ferociously. "I think she ought to be alerted of Mr Potter's condition, don't you?"  


"I guess," Ron replied and slid off the chair. He looked at Harry and said, "I'll be back in a while with your lady love. Don't die on me."  


****

~)*(~

"Ron, I'm not even close to kidding," Hermione said, packing her books into her bag. 

Ron looked like someone had told him Dumbledore was a woman. His mouth was hanging open and he was trying to talk, like a fish trying to breathe out of water. 

"What do you mean 'no'?" Ron demanded. "Your boyfriend and our best friend is lying in the Hospital Wing with Merlin knows what wrong with him and you don't care?"

Hermione nodded. "I don't care, Ron."

"Oh, I don't believe this!" Ron shouted.

"Believe whatever you want," Hermione replied. "I don't care about Harry Potter."

Ron caught himself before he fell to the floor in a dead faint. Just as Hermione was about to stalk past him at a near run, Ron caught her by the shoulders and stopped her from going any further. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Hermione shouted, trying to struggle away from Ron's grasp. 

"Trying to see what the hell's wrong with you!" Ron replied, holding her still while he looked at her straight in the eye. "What in the world's got into you, Hermione?"

"Harry did, that's what!" Hermione shouted, struggling against Ron, trying to free herself from his iron grasp. 

Ron looked confused. "What do you mean 'Harry did'?"

Hermione sighed and stopped struggling for a moment before replying with her head bowed. "Harry…me and Harry…we…"

"You…did you?" Ron gasped. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

Hermione shook her head. "No, Ron, I'm not joking. We…did."

"That still doesn't explain why you won't go and see him," Ron stated. "Did he say something or do something…"

Taking her chance, Hermione threw her arms up, knocking Ron's hands from her shoulders. "He didn't have to say anything! He did enough so he didn't have to say anything to me. We promised each other to take things slowly."

"Maybe it was meant to be," Ron suggested. "Maybe this was meant to happen, Hermione. Merlin knows, this should bring you closer together, not split you up."  


"You'd think that wouldn't you," Hermione said. "Just remember, Ron, that everyone's different. I'm not one of Harry little conquests, I don't need him or anybody else to know that I'm somebody special."

"He knows that," Ron tried. "But, Hermione…"

"But Hermione nothing," Hermione replied. "We've both said enough, Ron. Do what you can for him, I just can't do this anymore."

****

~)*(~

Ron could kick himself for not dragging Hermione back to the Hospital Wing kicking and screaming. As soon as Ron had walked through the double doors, he swore Harry had asked for her in Parsel Tongue. Of course, to Ron it was no more than a slither but it had made Ron wonder if Harry was partially conscious of what was going on around him. 

Ron sat down on the chair next to Harry's bed again and tried to think about the mess this was all causing. It just wasn't fair that he had one friend in a Hospital bed speaking snake language and the other won't be in the same room as the both of them. It couldn't be that bad what they did, could it? Did Hermione feel that bad about it or was it something deeper? 

She was under a truth telling potion so she couldn't be lying. And neither could he. He'd give anything to have someone to talk to. 

****

~)*(~

Lavender had been walking back from the Great Hall when she heard the faintest cry from the cupboard. She was in two minds whether to find out who was crying or to just run for it. She'd never had much luck with people crying, and to be honest, when she saw someone else crying, it really got her going too. 

She heard a faint sob again from the cupboard and moved towards the door, pressing her ear against it ever so slightly. Yep, someone was definitely crying in there. Sobbing their heart out was more the expression.

"Is someone there?" Lavender asked, tugging at her wand just in case.

"Lavender?" Hermione's voice answered from behind the door. It was muffled and had all the tell tale signs of a good cry, "What do you want?"

Lavender tried to open the door but it was locked, "Can you open the door and let me in?"

The door clicked and opened to reveal Hermione huddled on the floor, her back pressed up against the wall and her eyes bloodshot, tears streaming down her face. 

"Oh Merlin," Lavender said, rushing in and closing the door behind her. "What's wrong, Hermione?"

"It's nothing," Hermione lied, brushing away fresh tears from her eyes and trying her best to compose herself. "Nothing, really."

"Does the nothing begin with a 'H' and end in a 'Y'?" Lavender asked, sitting down next to her friend and brushing some of Hermione's hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. "If it does, what the hell has he done and what can I do to him that's perfectly legal?"

Hermione cracked a watery smile, "It's arry Harry but I think HHHHHarry…but…oh, Lavender, I just don't know what to do anymore!"

She started to sob again, into the small handkerchief that she kept stuffed down her sleeve for emergency situations. 

"What happened?" Lavender asked, taking out her handkerchief and handing it to her watery friend. "Did he do something? Has he had something done to him? What?"

Hermione sniffed back, "We finally…well…you know."

Lavender gasped, "You…you did? So soon? Merlin, I thought it'd take longer than this!"

"It was supposed to!" Hermione said defiantly. "We were supposed to be…in love and then…then we'd do what we did…just…it's over with now and it feels so…"

"Painful?" Lavender suggested and Hermione nodded, "It's usually to feel like that, I mean, you've lost something that's so precious to the man you love, it's only natural to feel like you've lost something."  


Hermione shook her head, "No, it's not like that."

"What do you mean?" Lavender asked, raising her eyebrow. 

"Something's happened to him, Lavender," Hermione said. "He's…something's happened and I don't know what. He's in the hospital wing now, and I just left him! Like there was nothing wrong! I just…ran out on him!"

****

~)*(~

Ron had barely begun to eat his sandwich before he felt ill. Harry had fallen asleep already, his thumb tucked into his mouth like a child. Madame Pomfrey had to sedate him over and over because of his fits, still, no one could figure out what the hell was wrong. 

It made him sick to his stomach that Hermione wasn't there with him, to hold Harry's hand and make sure that everything was going to be all right. The least she could've done was…Ron didn't know. What did girls usually do in that situation? Did they just not care or something? 

"Ron, thank Merlin," Lavender said, rushing into the hospital wing, quickly pecking Ron on the cheek before sitting down next to Harry. "I got here as soon as I heard."

Ron shrugged, "He's asleep now. Pomfrey says he'll be out for the rest of the night, we're not allowed to bother him."  


"Do they know anything?" Lavender asked, looking at Harry's sleeping face.  


Ron shook his head, "Not a bloody thing. Dumbledore says that he has all the signs of madness, you know from the Cruciatus Curse or something like that."

"Could it be…" Lavender started but Ron shook his head again. 

"They don't think it could be You-Know-Who again," Ron replied. "Harry's not said anything about his scar so…they're presuming that it's not as bad as that anyway."

Lavender sighed, "And here I thought we'd be having the normal year. At least one year out of seven can't be that unlucky."  


"We go to school with Harry Potter," Ron said, "The least he can do is make it interesting every damn year."  


"I saw Hermione," Lavender stated, "She was…crying downstairs. She's a complete train wreck, Ron."  


Ron chuckled a little, "So, it has hit her harder than she let on."  


Lavender looked confused; "Will people stop saying things I don't understand?"

Ron raised an eyebrow at Lavender's small outburst. She took in a deep breath and turned back to Ron, a calm and collect person she hoped. 

"What do you mean?" Lavender asked.

"She said that she didn't care about him," Ron replied, "She said that she felt like one of his 'conquests', that everything happened so fast because…well…"  


Lavender nodded, "I know what you mean…finally. Now I have the whole story I can think about this properly. What the heck happened to him? Did you just find him like this or what?"  


"He was mumbling to himself in a corner," Ron said, "I would swear he's gone mad but…we can't be sure about anything right now. Dumbledore said that he's alive and that's top priority, to keep him alive until they can figure it out."

Madame Pomfrey bustled past with blankets in her arms, heading towards another young lad who was lying in one of the beds. He had a broken arm from the looks of it, probably from Quidditch practice gone wrong, just like Harry in second year. Ron watched Madame Pomfrey pour some of the Skele-Grow juice into a small glass and give it to the young man. 

Ron looked down at his hands and then back up at Lavender, "I wish there was something we could do. I keep wishing that there's something Harry can go and fight again, to make this all better. I know there isn't but it doesn't stop me from thinking about it."  


Lavender smiled and reached out to Ron's hands, taking one of his in her own and caressing it with her thumb, "Harry needs you, Ron. He needs both of you so don't quit on him. He wouldn't quit on you."  


Ron smiled back and looked over at his sleeping friend. Harry looked so normal sleeping like he always did, breathing in and out slowly through his nose and moving his head about on the pillow. 

This couldn't be Harry Potter's darkest hour. 

  


  



End file.
